<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Some Verses by Sleepswithvillains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850526">Love and Some Verses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepswithvillains/pseuds/Sleepswithvillains'>Sleepswithvillains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepswithvillains/pseuds/Sleepswithvillains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots, AUs, what-ifs, and prompt responses for Helplessly Hoping, my main Malavai Quinn/F!Sith Warrior fic. Extra smut, scenes that were cut but that people might still like to read, and anything else that didn’t quite fit into the main story.</p><p>Mostly smut, though.</p><p>Each chapter has its own tags, listed in an index in Chapter 1 and at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Captain's Chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Index/Tags:</p>
<p>Chapter 1: The Captain’s Chair<br/>Chapter Tags: Femdom, Gentle Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, mild exhibitionism</p>
<p>Chapter 2: Pheromonic Bond<br/>Chapter Tags: Sex Pollen/Fuck or Die, Dubious Consent, Angst, Mutual Pining, First Time</p>
<p>Chapter 3: Impropriety<br/>Chapter Tags: Gentle Femdom, Pegging, AU, Regency AU, Established Relationship</p>
<p>Chapter 4: Sinning Hands<br/>Chapter tags: Masturbation, Pining, Angst, Pornography</p>
<p>Chapter 5: My Lady’s House<br/>Chapter Tags: Femdom, Gentle Femdom, Bondage, Mild Humiliation, Praise Kink, Orgasm Denial, NSFW Art</p>
<p>Chapter 6: Service is its Own Reward<br/>Chapter Tags: Oral Sex, Gentle Femdom, Mild Exhibitionism</p>
<p>Chapter 7: Life Day<br/>Chapter Tags: Gentle Femdom, Handjobs, Teasing, NSFW-ish Art</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chapter 1: The Captain's Chair</p>
<p>Quinn is working a little too hard, and Nora decides he needs some mandatory relief. Shameless PWP inspired by Kisstober!</p>
<p>Chapter Tags: Femdom, Gentle Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, mild exhibitionism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malavai Quinn sighed and re-entered the numbers for the third time, glowering down at the console.</p>
<p>He clenched his jaw when the computer once again rejected his input.</p>
<p>Soft footfalls and the scent of Kaasian vanilla announced the presence of his lord on the bridge—she was no doubt wondering why he hadn’t joined her for dinner.</p>
<p>“Malavai,” Eleanora said, “don’t you think you’ve been at this long enough?”</p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder at her—took in her crossed arms, her raised eyebrows, the way she had shifted her weight onto one foot, exaggerating the already generous curve of her hip.</p>
<p>No, he would not be distracted. He would finish his task before he allowed himself to indulge.</p>
<p>“I’m nearly finished, my lord,” he said, running another diagnostic.</p>
<p>“That’s what you said yesterday,” Nora said, her red eyes narrowing. He noted the subtle plaintiveness in her voice, and the corner of his lip rose. “You’re working too much.”</p>
<p>“My lord,” he said, glancing at her with amusement, “if I didn’t know better, I might think you were pouting.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” she said, sprawling across the captain’s chair. “I’m being neglected. What’s so important that you’ve spent the past three evenings in here?”</p>
<p>Quinn frowned, halting another attempt by the computer to override his changes.</p>
<p>“I am having a disagreement with the ship’s computer. It refuses to acknowledge the improvements I am attempting to make,” he said, unable to keep his frustration out of his voice. He walked to the console nearest the captain’s chair and reached to punch in an override of his own when her hand closed over his wrist.</p>
<p>“I am <i>sure</i> that my calculations are correct—that the efficiency of the blaster cannon batteries can be raised a further 1.4%—”</p>
<p>And then she tugged on his wrist, pulling him off balance and into her lap. A huff of surprise escaped him from the impact, and he found himself straddling her, a knee on either side of her hip. Before he could get up, she slipped her arms around his waist and smirked up at him. His vantage point gave him an exquisite view of her breasts where they swelled against the confines of her red top, and he felt himself begin to respond.</p>
<p>But he pushed it aside—he couldn’t forget where they were.</p>
<p>“My <i>lord</i>,” Quinn protested, feeling his face grow hot, “this is not appropriate—if someone were to walk in—”</p>
<p>She cut him off with a rough kiss that left him reeling in her arms, and he found himself gripping her shoulder, pulling her closer. When her tongue traced his lower lip, he felt the muscles in his thighs jump as a sharp current of pleasure passed through him.Eleanora tightened her grip on him, one arm across the small of his back. He gasped when her other hand grabbed his ass—he was sure his face was scarlet by now—and she used the opportunity to invade his parted lips with her tongue.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

</p>
</div><p>Quinn moaned into her mouth as she pulled him flush against her—his erection pressed into her belly, and the sight and feel of her breasts against him was utterly intoxicating. <i>Stars</i>, he wanted her—he inhaled sharply as she nipped his lower lip, just hard enough to scrape.</p>
<p>“My lord,” he said when they broke apart to breathe. Eleanora pressed a kiss to his jaw, and his fingers tightened on her shoulder as her lips brushed the sensitive skin of his throat. His other hand fell to her breast, unable to resist, and he leaned back just far enough to allow himself to grab a generous handful as he moved to kiss her again. He silently cursed her top and his gloves—he needed to <i>feel</i> her, wanted to tease the stiff peak of her nipple that he could see straining against the red fabric.</p>
<p>He caught it between his finger and thumb and she moaned, grabbing his ass tighter, and he ground himself against her as her tongue brushed his—</p>
<p>A sneeze echoed down the corridor from the common room and Quinn froze.</p>
<p>“<i>Nora</i>,” he hissed, “this is wildly improper, we can’t—”</p>
<p>“Now, now, Malavai,” his lord purred, “we had better be quiet—you don’t want anyone to hear you and come wandering in, do you?” Her red eyes were glowing with mischief, her full, dark lips pulled into a wide smirk beneath her dimpled cheeks. He felt the breath leave his body—<i>stars help me</i>, he thought as she seized him in her arms and tumbled him over into the chair.</p>
<p>He tried to stand, to insist that they relocate to their quarters, but he found himself immobilized, his hands and legs bound in place by the Force.</p>
<p>“My lord,” he protested again, his brow furrowing with frustration.</p>
<p>He had no choice but to watch as she slowly stripped off her clothing—first the red top, then the skin-tight pants, revealing swaths of soft blue skin. He stared at her thick, shapely legs and the wide swell of her hips as she slid her underwear down. He knew he should continue to protest—what if someone saw her? Saw him, bound to his chair and unmistakably aroused?</p>
<p>But the sight of her as she stood before him, bare—the way her breasts rose and fell with her breathing,  the soft curve of her waist, the silver curls at the apex of her thighs.</p>
<p>Even if he could stand, he was not sure he would be able to.</p>
<p>Or that he wanted to.</p>
<p>“My lord,” he moaned as she fell to her knees before him, her hands running up the inside of his legs. He was so hard already—his cock ached to be touched, and when she reached for his belt, he couldn’t stop his hips from canting upwards towards her.</p>
<p>Eleanora gave him that impish smile again as she palmed him through his uniform pants and he suppressed a groan. It wasn’t enough, he wanted to <i>feel</i> her—</p>
<p>And then she unzipped his pants and took his cock in her hand, and he gasped as she began to stroke him. He closed his mouth, determined to be silent as he glared down at her—she knew how inappropriate this was, but she was reveling in it.</p>
<p>But the way his love’s eyes narrowed, the way one corner of her lips quirked upward told him he had made an error—she had noted his challenge to her, and accepted it.</p>
<p>He couldn’t hold in the ragged groan she tore from his throat when her mouth closed over the head of his cock. The wetness, the tightness, the <i>heat</i>—<i>stars</i>, the way her tongue stroked up and down, teasing the sensitive ridge every time she bobbed her head—</p>
<p>He bit his lip, breathing hard through his nose, trying to remain outraged but unable to focus on anything but the way she sucked his cock in and out, the pleasure of her mouth on him—the way her red eyes glowed as she smirked up at him. The way her breasts moved with her, and how badly he wanted to touch them.</p>
<p>When her hand cupped his balls, gently rolling them in her fingers, he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into her mouth as incoherent sounds spilled from his lips.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” he said, “Nora, <i>please</i>—”</p>
<p>She released him with an obscene pop, wiping the corner of her dark, swollen lips with one hand, her eyes never leaving his.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, looking at him through lowered lashes.</p>
<p>She took him in her hand again, running her thumb up and down the underside of his length, teasing him.</p>
<p>“No,” he moaned, thrusting helplessly into her hand.</p>
<p>She grinned at him, leaning forward to replace her thumb with her tongue, and he cried out when she rubbed the flat of it against the head of his cock. It was too much, he couldn’t take it, he <i>needed</i> her. He wanted to seize her hair, shove his cock back into the wet, searing heat of her mouth, but he couldn’t move, save for the shallow, fruitless thrusts of his hips.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she asked, stroking him languidly with one hand. “You could go back to those calculations, Malavai, I’m sure that 1.4% increase in efficiency will be worth it.”</p>
<p>She rose slowly to her feet, and he shuddered with need when he saw a clear trail of slick that had dripped from between her legs to the floor. That she wanted him that badly—that just giving him pleasure made her that wet was nearly his undoing. He felt a burning pressure growing—he was so close. The distant stars drifted by outside the wide transparisteel windows, but his gaze was utterly focused on the beautiful woman before him.</p>
<p>“My lord,” he moaned, “<i>Nora</i>, fuck me, please.”</p>
<p>As she ever was, his lord was merciful—she climbed atop him in his chair and took him to the hilt in one swift motion.</p>
<p>All propriety and shame forgotten, he cried out, his head lolling back against the chair, and she released his arms from her Force grip. He grabbed her ass, digging his fingers into her soft flesh and guiding her hips as she rode him, thrusting up into the tight heat of her core. He buried his face in her breasts, catching a nipple in his mouth and moaning as she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair.</p>
<p>“Malavai,” she whispered, her hips rolling over his, pulling his cock in and out of her with every motion, pushing him closer and closer—</p>
<p>“Yes,” she hissed, claiming his mouth and then biting his neck, scraping his earlobe with her teeth. “Come for me.” </p>
<p>Her hips slammed down on him, and he felt her muscles flex, gripping him even tighter, and then he was coming, moaning helplessly into her breasts as his thrusts grew erratic—as he spilled himself inside her, roughly gripping the soft curves of her ass.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Master Pierce,” TooVee said from his position in front of the sealed door, “I would not advise entering the bridge at this time.”</p>
<p>“And why the hell not? I need to ask the <i>Captain</i> why he wants me to catalogue the weapons again. Just did it last week,” Pierce growled.</p>
<p>“The ambient temperature and humidity on the bridge has risen 2.7 percent in the last 20 minutes. Considering the vocalization patterns and frequency, it is likely that our Lord and the Captain are mating. I do not believe they wish to be disturbed.”</p>
<p>Vette nearly spat out her drink.</p>
<p>“They’re <i>what</i>?” barked Pierce as Jaesa turned red, laughing into the palm of her hand.</p>
<p>“They may copulate for another 5 to 35 minutes, if past occurrences are indicative—”</p>
<p>“Ugh, shut <i>up</i>, TooVee! Don’t ever use that word again if you don’t want me to open up your chassis and puke in it,” Vette said.</p>
<p>Pierce stormed out of the common room and the door to the crew quarters slammed shut.</p>
<p>“On the bridge,” Vette said, shaking her head in disgust. “Unbelievable. Captain Protocol is gonna hear about this later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe, I had way too much fun with this.</p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="https://sleepswithvillains.tumblr.com/post/631081664157712384/quinn-and-eleanora-from-helplessly-hoping-for">Tumblr</a>! I share art and updates there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pheromonic Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A formal request from the Kilik Ambassador sends Eleanora and Quinn into the seedy underbelly of Nar Shaddaa in pursuit of missing nest members. But after a mishap in an unlicensed chem lab, they find themselves with much more immediate concerns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an AU set between Chapter 6 and Chapter 8 in Helplessly Hoping--so after their night sharing body heat on Hoth, but before Quinn fully accepts that Eleanora is interested in him.</p><p>Chapter Tags: Sex Pollen/Fuck or Die, Dubious Consent, Angst, Mutual Pining, First Time</p><p>The dubious consent tag applies in the sense that both of these crazy kids want to fuck each other senseless, but are holding back for different reasons which get eroded rather rapidly. This is an exploration of one of my favorite tropes in fanfic. Buckle up, it's longer than I planned it to be!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He went this way, my lord,” Quinn said in a low tone, sidling up to the wall, his blaster raised. He slowly craned his head around the doorframe, and then turned to Eleanora, his blue eyes sharp and alert. Even after their trek through the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa—through drug dens, abandoned warehouses, condemned settlements—he was still perfectly neat, his uniform impeccably clean. Eleanora tore her eyes from his—she realized she had been staring. She needed to focus—the letter from Vector had expressed grave concern about the missing members of an allied nest.</p><p>“Two of them, my lord,” he said in an undertone. “One crouching by the opposite door, one by the lab station. I’ll take the far target.”</p><p>Eleanora nodded. Quinn had advised her to use extreme caution as they descended further and further into the depths of Nar Shaddaa—her usual method of simply leaping in and knocking men to the ground with a blastwave of Force power could prove disastrous in close quarters, especially given how many makeshift laboratories they’d passed through. So she was letting him take the lead and simply picking off whatever targets they encountered—one at a time, quietly.</p><p>“Now,” Quinn said, ducking through the doorframe and firing a well-aimed shot at the man by the door, who fell to the ground, a smoking hole in his cheap armor. Right on Quinn’s heels, Eleanora seized the man by the lab station, raising him into the air with a gesture. She held him aloft, not squeezing tight enough to choke him out, but firmly enough to prevent him from making a sound. The man’s wide, panicked eyes and sandy blonde hair made him look young—younger even than she was.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Quinn look around the filthy room in distaste—and then he stepped through the door and she heard him make a noise of disgust.</p><p>“What is it?” she called, following him and dragging the suspended man behind her, ignoring the feeble kicking of his legs.</p><p>When she entered the smaller room, horror and fury struck her in equal measure. There were several medical gurneys and exam tables with bodies strapped to them—large, bipedal insects. Eleanora had never seen a Kilik outside of holos, but she recognized them in spite of their mangled state. They had been cut open in several areas on their thorax, and all of them had been mutilated the same way. She was relieved that they weren’t from her uncle Vector’s nest—that he hadn’t felt the torment they had undergone. But he would be sorrowful nonetheless when she told him what she had seen here.</p><p>Eleanora scanned the walls of the room—vials, test tubes, vats of materials littered nearly every surface. A waste bin was filled with chitin, limbs, and various other viscera, and Eleanora looked away. Quinn surveyed the contents of a rack of beakers, but was careful not to touch.</p><p>“What happened here?” she demanded of the young man who was still writhing in her grasp. His mouth moved silently, and Eleanora relented and gave him just enough slack to speak.</p><p>“Re—refining—” he gasped, “refining the compound—for sale—please, I can’t—”</p><p>His face was beginning to look rather blue and Eleanora gritted her teeth, relaxing her grip further. The temptation to kill him was strong—but she could control herself. The young man gasped, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. She felt Quinn’s eyes on her, but he was guarding his emotions. She couldn’t know what he thought, but she guessed he disapproved of her mercy, as he usually did.</p><p>“Tell me exactly what you have been doing here,” she said.</p><p>“The Kiliks,” the man said, “they make this stuff—this secretion. Heals them, they bathe in it, feed their young with it. For—for humans, it’s a mild stimulant and aphrodisiac.”</p><p>The man licked his chapped lips, glancing from Eleanora’s glare to Quinn’s raised blaster pistol.</p><p>“But if you refine it—concentrate it, it’s so much more. Right now, it’s more profitable than spice—far more profitable. Only need a drop per dose so we make a killing. Can’t keep the damn things alive, though—they die after a few weeks. Figure it’s the separation from the hive. So once they’re not productive enough, we just harvest the glands and bring in more—” the man’s speech was cut off as Eleanora tightened her fist.</p><p>“Tie him up,” Eleanora said to Quinn. “He’ll be brought before the Ambassador. Under the treaty, he’ll be charged and brought to trial.”</p><p>Quinn moved to obey, lashing the man’s hands behind his back, but Eleanora caught the quizzical gaze her captain shot in her direction.</p><p>“What is it, Quinn?” she asked. She had told him months ago that he was free to speak his mind, but he still waited until she prompted him. He was, however, getting more obvious with furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes and generally indicating that he disagreed with her. <i>Maybe someday he will graduate to verbal scolding</i>, Eleanora thought—<i>perhaps a long-suffering sigh or a tut-tut of disapproval</i>. She suppressed her amusement at the prospect and refocused her attention as he began to speak.</p><p>“My lord,” he said, “it will be difficult to extract this man—we had a hard enough time getting here. Surely it is better to simply execute him here and be done with it.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong about the first part,” Eleanora said, “but you know that if this stuff is as in-demand as he says, this isn’t the only operation. The local authorities will need information from him to find and shut down the others.”</p><p>“My lord,” Quinn said, almost gently, “I don’t believe the local authorities will <i>act</i> on this case. Forgive me, but they’re just insects—”</p><p>“They’re <i>sentient</i>,” she retorted, swelling with anger.</p><p>And both of them noticed a second too late that their captive was moving. The sandy-haired young man hurled himself bodily against a lab rack, tipping it in their direction. As Quinn raised his pistol and Nora began to move, a shelf separated from the rack and crashed against the table in front of them, splattering them both with a sticky pale pink liquid.</p><p>By the time they wiped it out of their eyes, the man’s footfalls rang distantly down the metal corridor. Eleanora moved to pursue him, but Quinn called to her and she stopped.</p><p>“My lord,” he said, “we need to wash this off immediately—we have no idea what it is, or what kind of damage it could cause.” He moved a sliding rack out of the way, exposing a small sink in the corner of the room. The faucet screeched as he turned the knob, but after a moment water came trickling out.</p><p>They washed themselves as best as they could, employing some fairly-clean looking rags from the laundry bin, but some of the liquid still remained on their clothes. Eleanora had been able to wipe it off her exposed skin, but Quinn’s uniform was covered in pearlescent pink stains.</p><p>“We’ve gotta go after him,” Eleanora said, looking down the corridor, but she knew the man was likely long-gone. She turned back to Quinn, and she found herself staring at him—she knew that he was a handsome man—beautiful, even—but something about the sharp angle of his jaw, the intelligent intensity of those dark blue eyes made her want to bury her fist in his hair and shove him up against the wall, kissing and biting her way down that perfect throat—</p><p>She pulled up short, realizing that she had begun to walk towards Quinn, who was looking at her with mild alarm. What was she thinking? She had promised him she would back off, she knew he didn’t want her like that, he had made that clear. But there was heat pooling in her belly and desire flooding her senses.</p><p>“My lord?” Quinn asked, his eyes wide. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I—I don’t know,” she said. “I feel—”</p><p>She couldn’t tell him what she was thinking—what she wanted—which was to climb on top of him and grind herself into him, to hear the noises that might fall from those lovely, full lips, which were currently pulled into a frown.</p><p>He pulled out his scanner and took several readings from her, and his expression darkened.</p><p>“My lord,” he said, “your heart rate is elevated, your respiratory rate has increased, and your core body temperature has increased by 2.5 degrees. Whatever was in those vials has affected you. We need to find out what it was.”</p><p>Eleanora felt her knees go weak when he approached, and as he walked past her to the console on the wall, she caught the faint scent of mint and aftershave that she detected every time they were in close proximity. Desire filled her, intoxicating her—but she took a deep, calming breath, trying to find peace in the Force.</p><p>Quinn typed into the console for several moments, and then passed several minutes in silence as he read. Eleanora continued to meditate, her eyes closed, trying to ignore how wet she was becoming—how badly she wanted to take Quinn right here in this run-down laboratory—or have him take <i>her</i>.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Quinn pulled in a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm the panicked racing of his heart. What could he do? If the study notes and reports were correct, they had very little time before Eleanora...deteriorated. The compound was nearly as potent transdermally as it was orally. And if it happened on their way back, he would be completely unable to stop her if she seized some filthy mercenary—or anyone on the street—and dragged them into an alleyway to relieve her needs.</p><p>And she <i>would</i> need to relieve them—the scant red cloth of her combat outfit left much of her soft blue skin exposed, and as such she had absorbed much more of the drug than he. He wasn’t sure he’d gotten enough on his skin to even affect him—he felt quite sober. The words of the study flashed across his mind once more—”subjects given more than 0.05mL who were subsequently denied sexual release or left with only manual self-stimulation had a mortality rate of 87% after three hours due to myocardial infarction”—his own heart nearly stopped at the idea of his lord succumbing to such a fate. He couldn’t allow it. But what could he do for her?</p><p>He had to protect her, if nothing else—and see if he could find an antidote or reversal agent in the data on the console. Quinn quickly set up a pair of perimeter alarms in each hallway—the locking mechanisms on the doors were jammed, which explained why the lab tech hadn’t used them. He turned back to the computer console and began to search, trying not to look at his lord—he knew those glowing red eyes were fixed on him.</p><p>And he couldn’t think of a less suitable partner for her to be stuck with than himself.</p><p>Some perverse part of his mind—the part he kept at arms length, except for those shame-filled moments when he allowed himself “manual self-stimulation”, as the study worded it—kept telling him he had no choice but to volunteer to help her. His mind returned again to Hoth—when she had arched against him in his arms, the soft noises of pleasure his touch had prompted before he realized that he was not, in fact, dreaming. He flushed at the memory, shoved the thought away and continued his hunt.</p><p>“Quinn?” his lord asked, though he nearly didn’t recognize her voice—it was so small and tremulous.</p><p>He turned to her, concern filling him, and found her crouching on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself. She looked at him, fear and confusion etched on her features—and a purple flush had spread across her face, down to her chest. He stopped himself before his gaze fell lower and viciously scolded himself—how could he even consider gaping at her at a time like this?</p><p>Quinn walked over to her and squatted down beside her. He reached out a gloved hand and rested it on her shoulder—he wasn’t sure why the impulse had struck him, he never initiated physical contact with her except when treating her wounds—but the urge to provide any comfort to her was strong. He did not miss the way her lips parted at his touch—the way she flushed a little darker, the way her eyelids lowered as she fixed her lust-filled gaze on him. He felt a stir of arousal, but clenched his jaw and pushed it down.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my lord,” he said, “I’m doing my best to come up with a plan.” He licked his lips, and he watched her gaze drop to his mouth. “If I can’t find an antidote in the data, we could try making it to the hospital, but I fear—”</p><p>A tremor shook Eleanora and she shifted from squatting to kneeling. And then she seized the front of Quinn’s jacket and pulled him into a kiss. He made a sound of surprise—her lips on his were soft, and she was being gentle, though her limbs shook with the effort. And she tasted <i>incredible</i>—sweet and heady and utterly intoxicating. She pushed him backwards, knocking him onto his bottom and climbing into his lap, deepening the kiss.</p><p>His lord’s mouth grew more needy, more demanding of him, and he found himself moaning when her tongue invaded his mouth, wrapping his arms around her—</p><p>Wait, no—no—he couldn’t—he <i>can’t</i>—</p><p>His hands found her shoulders, and he gently pushed her away, even though his body ached to continue. She was not sober—not herself—and she couldn’t really want him. She had just been teasing him to keep him on his toes—there were countless Sith Lords more suitable for her. He was just a captain—nearly forty, sixteen years her senior—and she was young and beautiful and powerful. He could never deserve her.</p><p>And even if she did want him—really want him, apart from her pheromone-induced euphoria—there was the matter of who he was. And who his true master was.</p><p>Eleanora recoiled suddenly, and some part of him wanted to grab for her as she backpedaled and pull her closer again. Her chest heaved, her breasts moving up and down—he felt a thrill of arousal at the memory from Hoth, how soft they were, how they overfilled even his long fingers. The urge to touch them was almost impossible to resist. But he kept his arms at his sides as Eleanora buried her face in her hands.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice thick, “Quinn—<i>Captain</i>—please forgive me, I gave you my word, I <i>promised</i> to back off—”</p><p>Quinn’s heart clenched at the contrition in her voice.</p><p>“My lord,” he said, “there is nothing to forgive—you’re not yourself, you’re under the influence—”</p><p>“Leave me,” she said, her breath hitching as she panted, her fingers twitching as they slid helplessly down the soft curves of her body. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the motion. “I can’t control—” she said, trailing off into a groan that she bit back.</p><p>“I’ll find something,” he said, rising to his feet and blushing furiously when he realized that he had a very obvious physical response to her previous attention. And she had noticed, her gaze dark and wanting as she stared at the outline of his erection. He quickly turned himself away and returned to the computer console, typing swiftly.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he had been scouring the data, but he found himself tugging at the collar of his jacket. When had it gotten so damn warm in this laboratory?</p><p>He glanced back over his shoulder to check on his lord, and he stiffened in shock, then looked away, a blush spreading hotly over his face. He took a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure. She was reacting to the compound, that was all—this was a medical situation, nothing more. He focused his gaze on her once more, trying to ignore his body’s instinctive response to such a sight.</p><p>She was sitting up, her back braced against a cabinet—and her hand was down the front of her unbuttoned pants, moving beneath the red fabric. Eleanora’s head lolled against the dull steel surface—her eyes were half-closed and unfocused, and her brow was furrowed. She let out a low sound, but it was not pleasure—it was frustration.</p><p>“My lord,” Quinn said, averting his eyes from her and aware of how red his face must be, “I must advise you that you may be...making things worse for yourself by—by—”</p><p>Her head turned towards him swiftly, her bright red eyes zeroing in on him.</p><p>“Quinn,” she said softly, “Quinn, I need—<i>please</i>,” she cried, arching her hips up into her hand, which was still moving between her legs. He swallowed thickly, feeling himself grow even harder.</p><p>Her face darkened, her eyes narrowing at him with an almost predatory gleam. She rose slowly, using her free arm to push off the cabinet.</p><p>“I <i>want</i> you,” Eleanora hissed, and she raised her hand towards him, which he saw was slick with her own arousal. He felt invisible fingers close around his throat, holding him in place, and his heart pounded furiously against his ribs.</p><p>She took a step closer, and then another, her hips swaying with her movement, and lust undercut with fear flowed through him—</p><p>And his lord released him and sank back down to the ground. She rolled away from him, curling in on herself as she murmured apology after apology.</p><p>Quinn took a few staggering steps backwards, his legs shaking beneath him. He ducked into the supply closet and pulled the door shut behind him, leaning against the cool metal as he panted. He was afraid for his lord, worried about her state, about what would happen if she didn't get relief. But what terrified him the most was how badly he wanted her to continue her advance on him—how desperately he ached for her to seize him and shove him against the console and kiss him until he was gasping for air. For her to push him down and climb on top of him—how warm her body would be—how it would feel when he was inside her and she was fucking him into the ground—</p><p>Oh, <i>stars</i>.</p><p>He was compromised as well.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Eleanora shuddered as she stroked herself again, her finger frantically circling her clitoris. The pleasure was intensely heightened by the drug, there could be no denying it—and she couldn’t stop herself. But each touch merely fanned the flames—and Quinn was all she could focus on, even if she couldn’t see him. But she had time to adjust, to cope a little, meditate for even a few seconds when she could focus—and she felt slightly more rational than she had an hour ago. Slightly.</p><p>Quinn had been at the console for what seemed like hours, and she was torn between relief at not being witnessed in this humiliating state and desperate need for his presence. She imagined once more that it were <i>his</i> fingers touching her, and she raised her other hand to her breast, rolling her hard nipple between her fingers and biting her lip to stifle the moan. She wanted him, needed him—needed his cock inside her, she felt so <i>empty</i>—</p><p>And then, desire overtaking her, Eleanora turned her head to Quinn—she needed to see him—but he wasn’t there. She pulled her hand out from the front of her pants—the fabric was utterly soaked—and rolled to her feet, rising slowly because of the weakness in her legs.</p><p>He wasn’t at the console, and she looked around, frowning. She walked slowly over to where he had been, and noticed a door that she hadn’t seen earlier.</p><p>“Quinn?” she said, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you in there?”</p><p>“My lord,” he said, his voice slightly muffled, “don’t—don’t come in.”</p><p>“Captain,” Eleanora said, leaning her head against the wall, “are you—”</p><p>“<i>Please</i>, my lord,” Quinn groaned, “I’m—I’ve been—” and then his speech trailed off into a low sound of frustration.</p><p>She was worried about him—she thought he hadn’t been exposed, or if he had, not nearly as much as she was.</p><p>“I’m opening the door,” she said, using the Force to slide it to one side.</p><p>And what she saw made her mouth drop open.</p><p>Captain Quinn was leaning against the wall of the supply closet, his left arm braced against it, his forehead resting against his arm. His right arm was moving between his legs, and he made a soft noise that sounded very nearly like a whimper. His hips bucked forward into his hand and Eleanora felt herself grow even wetter—<i>stars</i>, the sight of him touching himself—</p><p>And then fear struck her—Quinn had told her that she had absorbed far too high of a dose, and that he barely touched any, how could he have been this affected? And then it clicked.</p><p>“Quinn,” she said, and he flinched at the sound of her voice. He didn’t turn around—didn’t dare face her in his current state. “Your shirt—” she continued, “the compound, it must have soaked through. It’s been against your skin the whole time. You—you need to take it off.”</p><p>He didn’t respond right away, and she was about to repeat herself when he slowly began to move. After a minute, he tossed his uniform jacket to the side, and after another moment, his undershirt joined it. Eleanora watched the smooth, sculpted muscles of his back ripple with tension as he braced himself against the wall, and reached down to tuck himself back in his pants.</p><p>She approached him then, reaching out to touch his arm, the feel of his soft skin sending a thrill through her. He turned towards her and she took a deep breath, struggling to reign in every impulse that told her to crush herself against him.</p><p>The dark blue of his pupils had been almost entirely swallowed by black, and his freckled cheeks were flushed scarlet. His gaze fell to her lips, and then lower—where she knew her nipples were straining against the fabric of her damp shirt. His lips parted and he moved as if he was going to step closer, and then he took several steps back.</p><p>“My lord, I have been compromised,” he said, his voice low and anguished. “I—I apologize, I—I can’t stop myself—” He tore his hand away from where it had crept back down to the prominent bulge in his uniform pants. And then when he looked at her, his eyes half-closed with lust, his resolve failed.</p><p>He turned away again and after a moment his hand began to move, a muffled gasp escaping him. The sight was too much for Eleanora to bear—it was truly a statement to the power of this illegal compound that Captain Malavai Quinn was reduced to a quivering wreck, forced to seek relief in front of her—his mortification must be drowning him.</p><p>“It won’t help,” Eleanora said, a pang of empathy rising in her breast—but it only displaced her lust for a moment. “Quinn—we’re both going to die here—unless we…” she trailed off. “We’ve got to do something.”</p><p>His bare, freckled shoulders were tense, and she felt his muscles jump when she gently laid her hand on his skin.</p><p>She licked her lips, trying to stop the trembling of her fingers. <i>Stars</i>, she had wanted him—still wanted him—but not if he didn't feel the same way.</p><p>“We—we can call someone,” she said, “if—if you don’t want me, I’m sure there has to be some service I can call, find someone you want—I mean, it’s <i>Nar Shaddaa</i>—”</p><p>“No,” Quinn whispered hoarsely, his frantic movements slowing down as he turned his head to the side, his jaw clenching, his brow tightly furrowed.</p><p>“No?” Eleanora said, growing even more frustrated, “<i>Captain</i>, if you think I’m going to just let you die for the sake of your dignity—”</p><p>“I don’t want anyone else,” he ground out, the muscles of his neck tense as his blush deepened, his head hanging in shame.</p><p>Eleanora froze. And then she grabbed him around the waist, spinning him around to face her. His right hand was still clamped around his cock, which was swollen and flushed and dripping clear fluid from the tip. She felt the muscles of her core clamp down once, and then twice at the sight—she wanted him inside her so desperately. <i>Needed</i> him, it wasn’t just a desire anymore.</p><p>She reached down between them and gently pried his hand off, replacing it with hers, and the ragged moan that left his lips at her touch made pleasure course down her spine. She began to stroke him and he gasped, seizing her upper arms with his hands—and he leaned towards her, burying his face in her shoulder to hide his mortification.</p><p>They remained like that for a few moments, his hips stuttering forward into her hand with each stroke, Quinn muffling his cries in her neck. The stubble on his jaw scraped her oversensitive skin, sending electric currents down into her core. His hands moved from her arms to her waist, and the feeling of his fingers moving over her skin made her shudder with pleasure. And then she slipped her other arm around his back and guided him down to the floor.</p><p>She frantically peeled off her pants and underwear in one motion, catching Quinn’s look of unbridled lust as he saw the large dark patch where she had soaked through them. And the second she was disentangled from them, she climbed on top of him, his hands guiding her hips over his.</p><p>Eleanora cried out as she ground herself down on him, sliding back and forth along the length of his hard cock where it lay trapped against his belly. The friction was so <i>good</i>, so much better than her fingers—it was the first real relief she’d had in <i>hours</i>. Quinn moaned beneath her, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hip—it seemed he echoed her sentiment.</p><p>But it still wasn’t quite enough, she needed him inside her—and she slipped a hand underneath and guided him in with her next movement.</p><p>The full-throated cry that burst from Quinn’s lips was nearly her undoing—it nearly pulled her attention from the staggering relief of being <i>filled</i>—and then his hips thrusted clumsily under her and he was buried deep, almost <i>too</i> deep. She gasped, feeling her mound pressing directly into his pelvic bone—he was hilted in her, as far inside her as he could go. And when she began to rock her hips back and forth, an electric, searing pleasure shot through her as her clitoris ground against him.</p><p>She was close from her hours of fruitless frustration, so close—just another moment—</p><p>And then Quinn gripped her ass, burying himself deep within her.</p><p>“My—my lord,” Quinn moaned, “ah!”</p><p>Through her hypersensitive flesh, she felt his cock swell and pulse as he released inside her—felt the twitching and bucking of his hips beneath her, felt his seed filling her.</p><p>She was so close, just one more touch would push her over the edge—tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. She didn’t begrudge him his pleasure, but she <i>needed</i> him, needed more.</p><p>And then Quinn sat up, his stomach muscles quivering, and he rolled her over onto her back. His dark blue eyes stared into hers, his face and chest flushed—and when he shifted his hips, she realized he was still hard. She let out a gasp of relief when he began to move—when a little of the desperate pressure low in her belly eased.</p><p>Quinn fucked her slowly at first, his movements clumsy as he tried to find a rhythm that kept him from accidentally slipping out of her with each thrust. But just the feeling of him inside her—of the thickness and hardness of him—had her moaning beneath him. But she needed more friction.</p><p>“Quinn,” she whined, “please, <i>please</i>, I need—”</p><p>She rolled onto her side and he followed her, and as she turned, a sound escaped both of them as he slid out of her, his come running down her thighs. The feeling of emptiness was unbearable—she turned, pressing her ass into him as his arms closed around her, her back flush against his chest.</p><p>Quinn fumbled for a moment as he tried to guide himself back inside her—she was so slick and swollen—and Eleanora moaned when he filled her once more. She reached for his hands, guiding one to her breast and the other between her legs as his hips began to thrust in earnest.</p><p>He groped her breast through her red top, teasing the stiff peak of her nipple, and she cried out—and then his fingers brushed her clitoris and she was coming, trembling and writhing as her muscles clamped down on his cock over and over again.</p><p>“Yes,” she cried, “<i>Fuck</i>, Quinn, <i>please</i>,” and he moaned a reply, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. His fingers didn’t stop stroking her, and when she bucked away from the overstimulation, she found herself impaled further on his cock—and then he scraped his teeth against her neck and she was coming again, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she whispered his name over and over. He followed her with a cry, whimpering a muffled “my lord” into her neck.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Hours later, they arrived back on the ship, barely able to walk, their clothes filthy and ruined. Eleanora had called ahead, warning the crew to keep their distance—that they’d been exposed to an unstable chemical compound. Vette had arranged for the crew to stay in a few rented rooms, so apart from TooVee, Quinn and Eleanora could quarantine on the ship until the pheromonic compound left their system.</p><p>For three days, they barely left her quarters except to get rations.</p><p>Eleanora had recovered the second morning—Quinn’s best hypothesis was that it cleared her system faster because while she had absorbed some through her exposed skin, she had been able to wipe it off immediately. But even after her pheromone-fueled lust faded, she stayed with him—giving him whatever he needed—everything she could give to keep him from deteriorating.</p><p>But on the fourth day, after she had taken him one final time, Quinn returned to reality. He stood in front of the mirror in the crew refresher, smoothing his hair into place. He straightened his uniform jacket and tugged it down. It was the first time he had been fully dressed in days.</p><p>He knew what he needed to do—but his heart protested. Even though he told himself it had just been the Kilik pheromones, there had been a softness in his lord’s eyes, a tenderness in her touch that he would miss dearly once he left. While the memory of being inside the tight, burning heat of her was seared into his mind forever, what truly gave him pause were the quiet moments in between. When she cradled his head to her breast, pressing kisses into his hair as he caught his breath.</p><p>But he had to leave. He had no choice.</p><p>He walked to her quarters and pressed the door chime—even that formality felt absurd after the number of times they had made love—<i>had intercourse</i>, he corrected viciously. But it was a necessity.</p><p>“My lord,” he said when she invited him in, “These—these are my reassignment papers.”</p><p>He saw Eleanora’s—his <i>lord’s</i>, he corrected himself—face fall, but she reached her hand out for the datapad.</p><p>“I—I understand,” she said, looking down at the datapad in her hands, but she didn’t move to sign it.</p><p>“Quinn,” she said, looking up at him, “if this is what you want, I’ll do it—I would never keep anyone on my crew if they wanted to leave. And if you have regrets, I won’t hold you here. But—but if—”</p><p>She took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. He had never seen her this unsure of herself before, and some unidentifiable emotion welled up from deep within him.</p><p>“I don’t like losing control. And I know you don’t either,” Eleanora said, looking up at him, her face soft, “the circumstances were...hardly ideal. But—I wanted you. I still want you. Even more than before. Even though I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down for a week,” she groaned, covering her face with her hand.</p><p>Quinn flushed—<i>he</i> was responsible for that—it was he who had been foolish enough not to realize that the compound had soaked all the way through his clothing.</p><p>But then his lord raised her face again, her expression gentle. “This—this meant something to me. <i>You</i> mean a lot to me,” she said, lowering her eyes, almost shy. “You certainly don’t have to—but I’d like you to stay.”</p><p>His heart pounded in his chest—she wanted him to stay? Even after everything that had happened? And to hear that she had feelings for him—he felt a swell of emotion and warmth. Then he reined himself in—it didn’t matter, none of this mattered. Lord Baras, Quinn’s mission—</p><p>And then Eleanora was standing close in front of him, gazing up into his eyes, cupping his cheek in her hand. She wanted to kiss him, he could tell—he had learned so much about her body language over the last few days. But she was waiting for him—to see what he would do.</p><p>Quinn tugged the datapad out of her hands and tossed it into the chair, slipping his hands around his lord’s soft body and pressing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, threading her fingers into his hair, sending pleasure coursing down his spine.</p><p>And he couldn’t blame the pheromones anymore.</p><p>He could only blame himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Impropriety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty much PWP, established relationship, written for Regency Femdom Week 2020. This is, uh, unexplored territory for me--hopefully people like it? I know it can feel awkward to comment on smut, but any and all comments are welcome, whether they're words or emojis, haha. Thanks for reading!</p><p>If you’re here from Regency Femdom Week and don’t know who these people are: Eleanora is my Sith Warrior from Star Wars: The Old Republic (a player character option) and Captain Malavai Quinn is her rather repressed executive officer and second in command on her ship. :) They have a long, complicated story in my main fic, Helplessly Hoping.</p><p>Chapter Tags: Gentle Femdom, Pegging, AU, Regency AU, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanora stepped off the <i>Fury</i>, gripping her parcels with one arm and the railing of the gangway with the other. She smiled to herself as she walked along, nodding at the various ladies and gentlemen who greeted her as she walked. She hailed the first hansom she saw—a sleek black carriage drawn by a violet orobird—and climbed in, adjusting her dress around her feet.</p><p>As the hansom spirited her across the neatly paved streets of Kaas City, Eleanora smiled once more. She had missed being home—her month abroad had begun to take its toll, and she was happy to be back.</p><p>But most of all, she was looking forward to seeing her Captain.</p><p>He had written her nearly every day. And while their correspondence had been chaste at first— merely full of affection and sweet words—as the days and then weeks went by, her ever-proper Captain had begun to convey some highly improper sentiments. She felt a shiver of desire run down her spine as she recalled his words—and how much he ached for her. She wondered, not for the first time, how he had received her final letter—and whether or not he would be glad of the gift she had brought him.</p><p>When she arrived at her apartments, she strode into her bedroom and placed the packages on the table nearest the bed. Eleanora stripped off her traveling dress and skirts, and opened up the topmost parcel. She gently pulled out the dress—the soft fabric was such a pale blue that it was nearly white, and the dark trim and sash contrasted smartly with it. Eleanora knew the colors were perfect with the dusky blue hue of her skin—which was precisely why she had picked the dress out.</p><p>In a few minutes she was dressed, her silver hair neatly pinned up, her lips stained her customary dark blue.</p><p>She would look nothing less than ravishing when she saw Captain Quinn.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Eleanora smiled across the hall at Captain Quinn, where he shifted in his seat, unnoticed by everyone but her. She moved her fingers again, trailing up his leg, teasing the soft skin on the inside of his thigh. Her efforts were rewarded by the slightest clench of his jaw, the faintest dusting of red on his high cheekbones, and a glare from his indignant blue eyes. She was supposed to be paying attention to the mission report from her fellow Lord, but she couldn’t be bothered to focus on anyone other than her lover. She <i>had</i> missed him—and while she was reveling in teasing him, she also had missed his touch, his presence—his humor and the warmth of his body in her arms.</p><p>Heat pooled in her belly as she watched Quinn subtly adjust himself under the table before rising to his feet—she knew perfectly well what effect her touch had on the poor man. He smoothed down his tailcoat and then bowed to the Admiral he had been speaking with. As he walked towards the great wooden doors, she caught the electrified glance he gave her when he passed.</p><p>Eleanora rose from her seat, quietly excusing herself as the briefing continued. Lord Acina worked in a completely different sect of their order—Eleanora’s presence wasn’t strictly required.</p><p>She effortlessly pushed aside the wooden doors, which silently swung shut behind her.</p><p>She looked to her left and right, and caught the slightest motion in the hall to the left, but when she turned her head fully, the figure had disappeared around the corner.</p><p>She followed.</p><p>Eleanora seized the Captain by the arms and pushed him against the wall, the abruptness of her movement prompting a soft noise of surprise. He turned his face to the side and looked at her over his shoulder, one wild blue eye regarding her proximity with alarm. She smiled into Quinn’s neck, stealing a quick glance down either side of the hallway to be sure they were alone. Then she leaned in even closer, pressing herself into his back as he braced himself against the wall with one gloved hand. She closed her fingers on his wrist, gripping him firmly through the sleeve of his tailcoat.</p><p>“I am so very fond of you, Captain,” she murmured, deliberately brushing her lips against his ear as she spoke. “I have missed you.” She felt him shiver—he was utterly at her mercy, and he knew it. She kissed the back of his neck, dragging her mouth along his skin. She slid her free hand around the front of his body, her fingers slipping inside the thick fabric of his tailcoat. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his soft linen shirt—and the way the muscles in his stomach jumped at her touch.</p><p>Her fingers trailed lower, and Eleanora smirked when she found him hard—she molded her grip to him, sliding up and down his length. He gasped at her touch, his lips falling open and his brow furrowing.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

</p>
</div><p>“Really, Captain,” she scolded, rubbing him through the soft fabric of his dress trousers, “do you think this kind of lewdness is appropriate? In a public hall, no less? For shame,” she said, kissing and nipping the side of his neck as he moaned softly, thrusting into her touch.</p><p>“My lord,” he protested softly, “please, this is the <i>height</i> of impropriety—” His words sent a thrill of amusement and lust through Eleanora, and she pressed another kiss into the side of his neck, feeling his pulse leap to meet her lips.</p><p>“And yet <i>you</i> are the one rutting wantonly into my hand, Captain,” she said, giving his cock a squeeze on his next thrust. His blush deepened, and he leaned his forehead against the wall, his breath hitching as he tried to resist the temptation of her touch.</p><p>“I will see you in my quarters tonight, Captain,” she said, “see that you are prepared.” Quinn drew in a sharp breath, growing still—and when he turned to regard her, his gaze was dark and heated.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” he answered, his voice low.</p><p>She smiled at him and palmed his erection once more before sliding her hand to squeeze the taut flesh of his ass. And then Eleanora slipped away, but not before she saw him stagger back from the wall, his flushed face turning towards the sound of her footsteps.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>When Eleanora heard the soft knock on her door, her heartbeat quickened in anticipation.</p><p>“Come in,” she said, beginning to rise from her bed.</p><p>Captain Quinn stepped into her room, and when he caught sight of her wearing nothing but her undergarments, he closed the door quietly behind him. By the time he turned back to her she was on him.</p><p>She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a kiss, and his arms wrapped around her,  holding her body flush against his. He tasted like brandy and mint and <i>him</i> and excitement raced through her as her fingers hurried to unbutton his tailcoat. In a moment, her fingers were sliding up along the smooth muscles of his torso, tantalizingly close through the thin linen shirt. She helped him shrug the heavy coat off while he kissed her insistently, unwilling to break away even for a moment.</p><p>“My lord,” he moaned as she kissed the side of his throat, her mouth worrying the delicate flesh. She tore a ragged gasp from him when she bit him, just hard enough to scrape.</p><p>Eleanora tugged at his cravat, unraveling it, and in a moment was frantically undoing the buttons of his shirt. But then she paused and stepped away from him.</p><p>She caught his plaintive look as she stepped away and gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I brought you a present, Malavai,” she said, placing the parcel on the bed.</p><p>He reached out and took the neatly wrapped box, his cheeks flushing as he glanced up at her—had he thought she was jesting?</p><p>When he removed the paper and lifted the cover, his face grew nearly scarlet.</p><p>“My <i>lord</i>,” he said, his voice low. His blue eyes met hers, and she could see the naked lust in them.</p><p>Eleanora lifted the apparatus from the box—the black straps hung loose, and the length of lacquered wood fit neatly in her hand. Malavai’s eyes moved from the implement to her, and then back again—and then he began removing the rest of his clothes.</p><p>When she guided him onto the bed, kissing him as he laid himself down, he let out a soft moan as she reached down to stroke him.</p><p>“Tell me to stop at any time and I will, my love,” she murmured into his hair before reaching for the jar that was still in the box. His hands trailed over her body, leaving an electric tingle in their wake—she ached to simply push him down and mount him, to feel him inside her.</p><p>But he had expressed this desire before she left—and she had not forgotten it.</p><p>She dipped a finger into the jar, coating it in the clear slick liquid, and leaned over him, taking his cock in her other hand and gently stroking him.</p><p>“Ah,” Malavai breathed, his hips thrusting into her hand.</p><p>Eleanora slid her finger low between his legs and began to rub it against the tight ring of muscle. Quinn gasped at the contact, his brow furrowing—and then she slipped her finger in, careful to move slowly.</p><p>His entire body stiffened in shock—it was not the first time he had asked her to try this, but it had been some time. She murmured encouraging words to him and continued to stroke his cock with her other hand, beginning to tease the head of it with her fingers.</p><p>Within seconds he was relaxing, thrusting helplessly into her hand—and she moved her finger in further, sliding it in and out with his movements. Malavai moaned, his eyes tightly closed as she gave him pleasure. She leaned down to kiss him and he threaded his fingers into her hair before he fell back onto the bed, unable to focus on anything but the movement of her hands.</p><p>And then her finger brushed the firm bump inside him and he gasped, biting his lower lip. Encouraged, Eleanora added a second finger and continued to tease him, savoring every gasp and moan that spilled out of him at her touch.</p><p>When his cock was weeping over her hand and he felt less tense, she smiled at him, slipping her fingers out. She knelt next to him, feeling the weight of his gaze on her as she slipped the harness around her hips, buckling the straps into place and adjusting them to fit the generous curves of her ass and thighs.</p><p>“Turn over,” she told him, and he obeyed, moving onto all fours.</p><p>She ran her hand down the curve of his taut, toned ass, stopping to grab a handful. He made a soft sound and she felt the muscles of her core tighten—gods, she wanted him. But more than that, she wanted to see him come utterly undone—to fuck him until he was begging her for release.</p><p>She reached for the jar again and coated the length of the wooden cock, and then dripped a little more of it on Quinn’s ass. She slid the tip of the wooden cock up and down his ass, teasing him—and he moaned, his hands gripping the blankets of her bed.</p><p>“What do you want, Malavai?” she asked, teasing his entrance as his hips shuddered.</p><p>“My lord,” he said, “<i>please</i>.”</p><p>“Please, what?” she said, unable to contain her wicked grin as her hips rocked forward and the wooden cock slid back and forth across the top of his ass.</p><p>“Please fuck me,” he whimpered into the pillow, his voice thick.</p><p>Eleanora obliged him, sliding just the first inch into him, and his body stiffened—but she moved slowly, gently, easing in and out of him. Within a few moments he was relaxing, and with a slow, deliberate thrust of her hips she buried the wooden cock in his ass.</p><p>And <i>gods</i>, the <i>sounds</i> he made.</p><p>Eleanora felt herself growing wetter and wetter as she moved—as the leisurely roll of her hips coaxed oath after strangled oath from the man on his hands and knees before her. She had begun to fuck him in earnest now, each moan driving her on. She had always loved the sounds he made—each one represented a victory for her over his composure. But this—she had never heard him make noises like this.</p><p>His trembling legs collapsed underneath him and she caught him, lowering him gently to the bed and spreading his thighs apart. Eleanora knelt over him, her legs braced just over his, and rocked her hips into his ass.</p><p>“My lord,” he grunted, “<i>yes</i>, please—”</p><p>Eleanora picked up her pace, her own arousal growing as she saw him writhing beneath her—utterly at her mercy, begging her for more, his perfect ass impaled on the wooden cock between her legs. Her prim, composed Captain lay below her, shuddering with pleasure as she fucked him.</p><p>His limbs began to tremble more violently as she fucked him harder, and she looped an arm under his belly and gently rolled him over onto his side, staying inside him as she pulled his back flush to her breasts, separated only by her thin chemise.</p><p>“Nora,” he gasped as she slowly pulled out of him, leaving just the tip inside. She slid one arm under his chest, holding him against her—and the other reached down to his neglected cock, which was bobbing between his legs, a trail of clear fluid dripping from the swollen head.</p><p>In one motion, she stroked his cock and hilted the wooden one in his ass, and Malavai <i>wailed</i>. </p><p>She was stroking his cock in time with every thrust, and his head lolled back against her, his body alternating between limp and rigid as waves of pleasure crashed through him.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, Malavai,” she whispered in his ear, nipping his earlobe, scraping her teeth on his neck.</p><p>He whimpered in her arms, his hips bucking helplessly into her hand, each thrust into his tight ass rendering him wordless. She could feel that he was close—his cock was swelling even more, the movement of his hips was becoming more erratic.</p><p>She moved her hand up and down on his length as her hips mercilessly drove the wooden cock into him, and his legs began to jerk and twitch—</p><p>“Come for me, Malavai,” she murmured, and he obeyed with a shuddering cry.</p><p>“Nora,” he moaned, and she thrust all the way in, keeping the wooden cock inside him as his hips jerked and spasmed. She coaxed spurt after spurt of seed from him, sinking her teeth into his neck and dragging another ragged sound from his lips as her hand roughly stroked him.</p><p>When he was utterly spent and he began to soften, she slid out of him and removed the harness. The moment she lay back down, he was climbing over her, his trembling limbs wrapping around her. She cradled his head to her breast as he panted and shivered, the aftershocks of his orgasm still rippling through him.</p><p>They lay in silence for several minutes—she was still aroused, but she had to admit—seeing him come completely apart like that was satisfying in its own way. When Malavai shifted on top of her, his thigh brushed the slickness between her legs, drawing a sharp intake of breath from her.  He lifted his head, his dark blue eyes focusing on her.</p><p>“Forgive me, my lord,” he said softly, “I have been remiss.”</p><p>And one of his hands slipped between her legs, stroking her swollen lips, and she gasped at the contact. His mouth closed over a nipple as one finger pushed inside her, and Eleanora moaned, her hips arching up into his touch.</p><p>“Yes, Malavai,” she panted, his finger slipping out of her to circle her clitoris. She was close—fucking him like that, dominating and <i>filling</i> him like that, watching him moan beneath her had pushed her so close to the edge—</p><p>And then he scraped her nipple with his teeth and she cried out his name, bucking into his hand as she came.</p><p>She did not know how long they lay together, his head pillowed on her breast—but she did know that she never wanted to get up again. Malavai lifted his head to kiss her neck, and the feeling of his five-o-clock shadow scraping the sensitive skin made her shiver with pleasure.</p><p>“Nora,” he murmured into her skin, “I—I felt your absence so keenly. Please...please do not leave again.” A long-fingered hand came up to cup her breast, and he turned his face to kiss the spot in between them.</p><p>“I cannot bear it,” he said, the hand under her back gripping her tightly—she felt the restrained strength in his arm.</p><p>“If I have any say, we will never be parted again,” she said, pressing one kiss to his forehead, and a second into the soft disarray of his hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The illustration was inspired by the Cordelia poster--the most misleading movie poster ever?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sinning Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lieutenant Malavai Quinn is forced to admit that thoughts of his lord have begun to distract him. He seeks a solution to his problems.</p><p>Chapter Tags: Masturbation, Pining, Angst, Pornography</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short little oneshot that demanded my attention until it was complete, haha. This is set around chapter 3-4 of Helplessly Hoping, and can definitely be taken for canon in that story, but you don't need to have read it to get the gist of this one, I think.</p><p>Title is, as per usual, an Iron and Wine song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malavai Quinn rolled over in his bunk, quietly releasing a sigh through his nose. He made another brief attempt to occupy his mind—ship schematics, statistical analyses, and military briefings had all failed. After a few fruitless moments of perusing continuing education materials, he let his datapad drop onto the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Perhaps if he read over past mission reports, he could make revisions.</p><p>He reached for the datapad, his hand groping the soft fabric of the blankets—<i>not regulation</i>, he thought as his fingers finally made contact with the device. Eleanora had spent part of her own stipend replacing the standard issue mattresses and bedding in the crew quarters with much more comfortable upgrades. When he had politely objected—it was entirely improper, after all—she had beaten him at his own game.</p><p>
  <i>“Lieutenant”, she said with a small smile, “I want my crew well-rested so they are able to perform at peak efficiency. Surely you can see the sense in my reasoning.”</i>
</p><p>She utterly confounded him, and the thought of her smile—the way her dark blue lips would curl up in one corner, the way her eyelashes would lower, softening the red glow of her eyes—made his stomach flutter in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was a schoolboy. A sharp stab of irritation cut into his reverie— she was his lord, this adolescent longing was unacceptable.</p><p>He glared at his datapad, opening up his recent mission report from Alderaan—there were revisions he could make, he was certain of it. He scrolled down to the expense records and the thranta rentals caught his eye. His thoughts immediately returned to the mission—and how he had desperately tried to avoid any further thranta flights once he realized how terrified his lord was of flying on them. Not for her sake, but for his own—she wouldn’t ride alone, and he had been completely unable to control his response to feeling her soft body pulled flush against his back. Though she rode behind him he was hyperaware of her bare midriff—of the scant red top that scarcely concealed her breasts, which pressed into him as she gripped him tightly around his waist. His heart began to race as he remembered his fear—how if her hands moved just a few inches lower, his lord would discover his body’s shameful response to her proximity.</p><p>A thrill of arousal shot through him—what if she <i>had</i> found out? He imagined the soft noise of surprise she would have made, and then the heat of her mouth on his neck as she palmed him, her hand firmly gripping him through his uniform pants. Her fingers would work quickly, undoing his belt and sliding into his pants, pulling out his cock—his body arched against her as she began to stroke him, whispering into his ear—  </p><p><i>No</i>, he thought, sitting up abruptly, pulling his hand back from where it had begun to creep downwards. This was completely inappropriate. She was his lord, she was Sith, she was so much younger than him—she was an alien. And her body—she was <i>nothing</i> like what he was supposed to want.</p><p>He needed to address this matter, and address it now, before his thoughts could take him further down this disastrous path. Quinn rolled out of his bed and glanced over at Vette, who was snoring softly in the top bunk opposite. He bent to stow his datapad and flinched when he saw that Jaesa was sitting up in the bunk above his—but her eyes were closed, and her posture was relaxed. She was meditating. </p><p>Quinn slipped out of the crew quarters and headed towards the medbay.</p><p>As the door locked behind him, he felt his cheeks burn in humiliation as he sank into the chair. He had made this nighttime trek more frequently than he cared to admit, particularly since his lord had begun to wear less. He cursed Vette for the umpteenth time—if that damned Twi’lek hadn’t given his lord that red outfit, perhaps he wouldn’t find himself so...preoccupied.</p><p>He pulled up the holoscreen on the medbay terminal and began to browse the innumerable holovids, in spite of the burning embarrassment he felt as he read the sensational titles and lewd descriptions. <i>It’s a biological need</i>, he told himself, <i>like eating or passing waste</i>. But he hadn’t felt the urge for release this often since he was a much younger man.</p><p>He scrolled past holovid after holovid, reaching down with his right hand to loosen his belt. Quinn finally stopped when the thumbnail showed a petite woman sitting atop a man, her hands pinning his to the bed. He pressed play and undid his fly, taking his half-hard cock in his hand.</p><p>He stroked himself slowly as the woman’s hips undulated and rolled, lifting herself up and down on the man’s cock. Quinn imagined himself beneath her, her hands on his wrists—what it might feel like as she rode him. He closed his eyes. His breath hitched—her movements became more aggressive, her grip on his wrists tightened almost painfully. He wanted to reach for her, dig his fingers into her soft blue flesh, but he was pinned, <i>helpless</i> beneath her. He felt himself grow harder as his hand pumped up and down his length.</p><p>A soft gasp escaped him as his lord moved one hand to his throat, her fingers wrapping around the sensitive skin just tight enough to make his heart skip a beat. Her movements became languid, her hips rolling over his with agonizing, deliberate slowness—she smirked down at him, her red eyes glowing—  </p><p>“<i>Damn</i>,” he hissed, his eyes springing open. He let go of himself and sighed. Every time—<i>every time</i> his mind turned to her, unbidden.</p><p>He scrolled furiously through the vids—if he could just find the right one, he wouldn’t need to think of her. He had no right to picture her this way, not his lord, not the Sith apprentice he was reporting on to his master. Anger swelled in his chest—he shouldn’t want her like this. Not this alien with her obscene curves—the thought of her breasts tormented him again, how they would fill his hands if he were to hold them, the sounds she might make as he caught her nipple between his thumb and forefinger—    </p><p>Quinn let out a huff of frustration and selected the next vid he saw—anything to distract him from his traitorous thoughts. This woman was more to his taste than the last one, he was forced to admit—she was plump and soft, though still smaller than his lord. He took his cock in his hand again as the woman moved to the edge of the bed and beckoned. The Zabrak man in the vid parted the woman’s thick thighs and knelt between them, burying his face in her folds. The woman began to moan, her fingers stroking the man’s head, and Quinn began to slide his hand up and down.</p><p>This was unlike many of the vids he’d started watching then switched away from—instead of loud, dramatic moans for the camera, the woman was gasping softly, murmuring encouragement and quiet pleas for more. Her legs twitched and quivered, and the man’s fingers dimpled her soft flesh as he gripped them more firmly. Quinn’s hips bucked up into his hand and he bit his lip to stifle a moan.</p><p>“Yes, Malavai,” his lord moaned, her fingers buried in his hair—a thrill of forbidden pleasure shot down his spine at hearing his given name fall from her lips.</p><p>His hand was moving quickly and his head lolled back against the chair, his eyes tightly shut as he drew a shuddering breath.</p><p>“Yes, <i>good</i>, you’re doing so good,” she cried, her thighs trembling in his hands as he laved her slick folds with his tongue.</p><p>“My lord,” he whimpered, his voice soft as he stroked himself—he was close, he could feel the tight, burning pleasure coiling below.</p><p>His lord moaned as her back arched and her hand tightened painfully in his hair, and then her legs began to shake and she ground herself against his mouth. “Malavai,” she moaned, then her cries rose in pitch with his relentless movements and her entire body trembled as she reached her peak—</p><p>A choked gasp escaped him as he came, stroking his cock roughly as he spilled his seed on the floor. His chest was heaving as he came back down, his heart still racing.  As soon as he began to soften, guilt and embarrassment filled him, rushing in to fill the vacuum his desire had left.</p><p>After he cleaned up and erased the holoterminal memory, Quinn walked out of the medbay, moving swiftly towards the crew quarters, his head down. He heard a quiet sound—footsteps—and raised his eyes from the floor. He was nearly startled out of his skin to see his lord in front of him, and he felt a blush spreading from his neck to his ears. Eleanora had pulled up short when she saw him—her hair was messily piled on top of her head, and her loose sleep shirt had slid down off of one shoulder.</p><p>"Everything alright, Lieutenant?" she said softly, clutching a glass of water in one hand. "You look flushed."</p><p>"Yes, my lord," he choked, "I—I wasn't—feeling quite myself earlier, so I merely took some...preventative measures."</p><p>His lord stepped closer, frowning with concern, and she reached up to him, laying the back of her hand against his forehead. Her skin was warm against his, and he was held in thrall by her touch, like a wild animal frozen in the headlights of a speeder. He stared at her, his hands trembling with both shame and fear at her hold over him. Her frown deepened, and her hand dropped to his neck, resting the back of her fingers against his skin. Surely she would feel the wild leaping of his pulse.</p><p>"You do feel warm, for a human," she said, looking up to meet his eyes. "Get some rest, Quinn, and let me know if you need anything."</p><p>"Thank you, my lord," he breathed, and with a hasty nod of his head he slipped past her into the crew quarters. He crawled into his bunk and pulled the soft blankets up, unable to slow the racing of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Lady's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malavai asks Nora to try something that he's desired for some time.</p><p>Set around/after Revan's defeat in Shadow of Revan, probably?</p><p>Chapter Tags: Femdom, Gentle Femdom, Bondage, Mild Humiliation, Praise Kink, Orgasm Denial, NSFW Art</p><p>Heads up: there is VERY NSFW art in this chapter!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
It is good in my lady's house<br/>
And the shape that her body makes<br/>
Love is a fragile word<br/>
In the air on the length we lay<br/>
<br/>
No hands are half as gentle<br/>
Or firm as they like to be<br/>
Thank God you see me the way you do<br/>
Strange as you are to me<br/>
<br/>
"My Lady's House", Iron and Wine, 2005</p>
</div><br/><p>“Nora,” Malavai said, raising his head to look at her. “There is—there is something I wish to ask you. But—”</p><p>His brow furrowed and he broke eye contact, looking down.</p><p>“What is it, my love?” Eleanora asked, more than a little intrigued by whatever was tying his tongue.</p><p>Quinn blushed from ear to ear and buried his face in her neck with a huff of exasperation.</p><p>“You can ask me for anything,” Eleanora said, a small smile on her face as she ran her fingers through his dark, unruly hair.</p><p>“I’m not sure I can make myself articulate the request,” he said, and the roughness of his jaw as his mouth moved against her throat made Eleanora shiver.</p><p>“Then show me,” she said, pressing her cheek against his forehead and reaching for his mind with hers.</p><p>His emotions engulfed her, tumbling her under a wave of desire, fear, and mortification. A series of images and moments flashed through their connection—she watched herself stalk over to Malavai and shove him down in an armchair, climbing into his lap as she shoved his arms aside to straddle him. She cornered him in the cockpit, backing him up against the pilot’s chair, a wicked smirk on her features, and she felt Malavai’s fear...and an undercurrent of arousal that grew stronger with every passing second. She wrapped her fingers around his throat and watched as he struggled beneath her, his hips bucking under hers, his erection pressing into her—</p><p>She pulled back abruptly, fear and disorientation and more than a shadow of his lust still lingering in her mind. It had been a mix of memories and fantasies—and in all of them, she had been cold, domineering, nearly cruel. His body was tense in her arms as he waited for her reaction.</p><p>“Malavai,” she said softly, stroking his hair to distract herself from the tight feeling in her chest, “is—is that what you want? You <i>want</i> me to be cruel to you?”  </p><p>“Not—not cruel, necessarily,” he breathed, “and not always—I promise you that I am very...satisfied with our current, ah, dynamic—but—yes, I want—”</p><p>He drew a shuddering breath.</p><p>“I want you to be…<i>firmer</i> with me,” he said. “I want you to <i>take</i> me, like you did the first time—to bind me and do what you please with me,” he whispered into her neck.</p><p>“Malavai,” she said, unable to keep the furrow from her brow, “I—I don’t want to hurt you. When—when I—at Vowrawn’s hideout, I was in...a dark place. I had given in to my anger and fear.”</p><p>She had been furious with him—cruel, cold, utterly detached. She had only been focused on taking her own pleasure—and on debasing him, she was forced to admit. And she had barely kept control—barely kept herself from harming him.</p><p>“My lord,” Quinn said, “Nora,” he sat up, propping himself up on his elbow and looking into her eyes, “I will not ask you to do anything you don’t want to, of course.”</p><p>“That’s what frightens me,” she murmured, brushing back his hair. “I—I <i>do</i> want to be rougher, to—but—” <i>To pin him down, to choke him, to make him cry out as she took him, to make him beg for mercy—</i></p><p>Her face felt hot and she couldn’t say any more, but she held his gaze.</p><p>“If you are afraid of hurting me,” he said, “I’ve—done some...research, about—about couples who engage in—such sexual practices.” His face was beet red and he could barely meet her eyes. “There are certain safety protocols that can be used—I will forward you the analysis I completed,” he finished, “if—if you are open to the idea.”</p><p>Eleanora smiled at him, brushing the heated skin of his cheek with her fingers.</p><p>“Send it to me,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Eleanora settled back in her chair and took a sip of whiskey. She stared down at her datapad, where the report from Quinn was glowing in her unread messages. The corner of her lip quirked upward—he had waited until he was away on an overnight mission to send it to her. She took another sip and opened the message.
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>My lord,<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>Please find attached my report and analysis on safety practices for couples engaged in sexual relationships with unequal power dynamics. There are several options that we could employ. I have included a list of suggestions for potential “safewords” and “silent signals.” I have also highlighted a selection of activities which are of interest to me—but I am, of course, more interested in what you find appealing.</p>
  <p>I understand your concern about my safety—and I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you to have my safety and best interest in mind. There is a fundamental inequality in our relationship simply by its nature—you are Sith, I am not. At any time, you could break my spine, crush my throat, or stop my heart and there would be no repercussions. I have known that since before I ever set foot on your ship. But I realized long ago that you would never do that—it is not who you are.</p>
  <p>I love you. I trust you.</p>
  <p>Will you trust me?</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Malavai</p>
</blockquote><br/><p>Eleanora smiled and opened the report.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>“Captain,” his lord’s voice said, and he straightened to attention, turning away from the comm to face her. He felt a faint flutter in his belly. Quinn had given her their signal this morning for the first time since they finished…<i>negotiations</i>...on the topic. He had felt that same excitement this morning as he applied the special brand of aftershave she had bought him, and when she kissed him before he went on duty. Desire filled him at the memory of the slow, satisfied smile that had spread across her face when she broke away from his lips, catching the scent and immediately grasping its meaning.</p><p>She stopped a few feet away from him and crossed her arms, leaning her hip against his chair. His lord visited him on the bridge frequently, so her presence was not at all unusual—but she was carrying herself a bit differently. There was a subtle charge in the air, like before a lightning storm.</p><p>She lifted one hand and his eyes followed the motion.</p><p>He shivered.</p><p>His lord’s fingers moved through the air and he felt their invisible counterparts tighten on his throat, just firmly enough to make his pulse quicken. She took a step closer, pushing him backwards with the Force until he hit the wall with enough speed to knock a huff of breath from him.</p><p>“I want to see you in my quarters in five minutes, Captain,” she said.</p><p>His heart beat rapidly as she closed in on him. His lord ran one finger up the front of his uniform jacket and smirked at him as he felt his face grow hot. He opened his mouth to protest—he was on duty for another three hours, it would not be appropriate—  </p><p>“Is there a problem, Captain?” she asked, her red eyes blazing, holding him in thrall.</p><p>“No, my lord,” he said. “I—I am at your disposal, of course.” His voice was more unsteady than he intended, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the dark, malicious edge to her smile. </p><p>When she reached his collar, she slipped her fingers inside it and took his throat with her hand, her fingers warm and soft.</p><p>“You wear that polite obedience like armor, Captain,” she said, her eyelashes lowering as she stared up at him.</p><p>And then her grip turned as hard as durasteel and his feet left the floor. His hands rose instinctively to his neck and his fingers closed over her hand, clutching at her desperately. But he could still breathe—she was using the Force to hold him aloft. His focus was fixed on her hold on his throat—on the utterly predatory expression on her face.</p><p>“Do you think it will protect you from me?”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>“On your knees, Captain,” Eleanora breathed, and Malavai obeyed, sitting neatly on his heels. The posture of his naked form was perfect, his shoulders squared, his arms at his sides—Nora felt a shiver of desire as her eyes followed the sculpted muscles of his back, down to the curve of his ass. Nervous excitement swirled in her belly, but she kept her hands steady as she ran them down his arms, pulling his wrists behind his back.</p><p>“Are you ready, Captain?” she murmured, deliberately brushing her lips against the shell of his ear. She let the coil of black rope in her free hand drape over his skin. The muscles in his neck and shoulder rippled, but he recovered himself.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” he said, bowing his head.</p><p>Eleanora squatted down behind him and began lashing his wrists together. She had done her homework and looked at the resources he had sent her—and in a moment she was pulling the knot tight. When she rose to her feet and looked down at his bound form, she smiled—he was already hard, his erection laying heavy between his thighs.</p><p>“Let me lay down the ground rules for you, Captain,” she said, crossing her arms as she loomed over him. “You will refer to me properly and politely at all times. You will obey me without question. You will not hide or conceal your emotions from me. And,” she said, reaching down to take his chin in her fingers and angle his head up towards her, “you will not finish without my permission.” His cheeks, already pink, went scarlet at her words. “If you disobey me,  I will be so very disappointed.”</p><p>She felt a tremor of fear through the Force, and his blue eyes were fixed on hers. </p><p>“And if you disappoint me, Captain,” Eleanora said, her eyes narrowing, “I will be forced to discipline you. You will lose the privilege of finishing <i>at all</i> for a week. You will watch me pleasure myself, but you will not be allowed to touch me or yourself. Am I understood?”</p><p>She heard the Captain’s sharp intake of breath and felt a stab of humiliation from him at the idea of being punished in such a way—humiliation and arousal.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” he said, a slight furrow of concern in his brow.</p><p>“But you’ll be good for me, won’t you?” Eleanora asked, dropping his chin and reaching to unhook her bra.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” Quinn said, his voice low and fervent as he watched her breasts fall free. After another moment, Eleanora stood bare before him, and her Captain looked up at her, his eyes half-lidded with desire.</p><p>Eleanora stepped close to him and reached down, slipping a finger between her legs. The Captain followed her movement, his lips parting as her finger disappeared between hers. She bit her lower lip as she teased herself—the sight of him bound on his knees was certainly pleasing. His brow furrowed as he watched her, and she smirked down at him.</p><p>She pushed a finger inside herself, widening her stance so he could see exactly what she was doing. Nora bit her lip as she bent her finger and pleasure coiled in her, then she slid out, using her slickness to let her fingertips glide over her swollen flesh. Quinn’s mouth was hanging open, a dark flush on his cheeks—his eyes were half-lidded, his long lashes fluttering.</p><p>“My lord,” he breathed, “may I—may I please serve you?” </p><p>The earnestness of the question nearly disarmed her—nearly made her drop her act and pull him up into her arms and kiss him. But she wanted to play her part well—to give Malavai whatever he wanted.</p><p>“You may, Captain, since you asked so politely.”</p><p>And he was shuffling forward awkwardly on his knees, sitting on his feet once more as his eager mouth sought her out. Eleanora suppressed a gasp when he made contact—his warm tongue laved over her lips and then delved deeper. She reached down and stroked his head, and then his tongue brushed her clitoris and she buried her fingers in his dark hair.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, rocking her hips against his mouth, using her grip on his hair to angle his face to her liking. The Captain moaned against her, his eyes fluttering closed as his brow furrowed in concentration. He adjusted his knees and when Eleanora glanced down, a thrill of arousal shot up her spine when she saw his erection jutting up from between his legs. She could feel his desire, his satisfaction at serving her—and Eleanora tightened her grip on him and ground herself onto his mouth, gasping in pleasure.</p><p>He moaned again at her roughness, forced to raise himself a little in order to balance—and Eleanora smiled as his cock twitched. The roughness of the stubble on his jaw was scratching at her thighs and the way his tongue was worrying at her clitoris was making her legs tremble. The Captain was breathing hard through his nose, and when he opened his eyes and met her gaze, the flush across his cheeks darkened. The black of his pupils had entirely swallowed his blue irises—she could see the light of her own eyes reflected in his.</p><p>He stroked her again with his tongue, then he began to tease her, tracing around the sensitive bundle of nerves but avoiding it. Eleanora moaned, letting her head fall back as his mouth moved against her. But it wasn’t enough, she needed more—and he knew that. Eleanora growled and pulled his hair, holding his head in place as she ground herself against him. Pleasure unfurled low in her belly, and she couldn’t tell how much of it was hers at his ministrations or his at being used so roughly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

</p>
</div><p>“Good boy,” she breathed, testing out the epithet, brushing aside the fact that the man was sixteen years her senior. But judging by the long, low sound he made against her and the way his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, it seemed that he approved. He redoubled his efforts, rubbing the flat of his tongue against her in just the right way.</p><p>She was close, and when he buried his mouth in her sex to suck on her clitoris, Eleanora was undone. She cried out, grinding herself against his moaning mouth as her legs shook and wave after wave of pleasure echoed through her. She relaxed her grip on his hair and he raised his face, taking in a deep, gasping breath. Eleanora stepped backwards and the Captain fell back onto his heels, his legs trembling from the strain of his previous position.</p><p>His face was red and his mouth and chin were wet—and his cock was straining between his legs, liquid streaming from the tip. She could feel his arousal, his desperation to be touched—and his fear. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to obey her orders—that he was close enough to be brought over the edge with a few strokes.</p><p>She smiled darkly at him. If he thought he was close now, what would he think when she was finished with him?</p><p>“Stand, Captain,” Eleanora said, and he rose slowly. She wasted no time in seizing him by the throat and backing him up until the back of his knees struck the bed.</p><p>Nora pushed him back onto the bed, and with his hands bound he couldn’t catch himself as he toppled backwards. He looked so undignified as he wriggled around, his swollen cock bobbing as he struggled to right himself.</p><p>She used the Force to slide his bound form up the bed, and then loosened his restraints just long enough to pull his arms up over his head before fastening them again and trussing his wrists to the headboard. Malavai was trembling underneath her, his face still glistening with her slick—his blue eyes dark with arousal.</p><p>Eleanora leaned over him and gripped his hair, admiring the lovely angles of his jaw as she forced him to look upward so she could kiss just below it. His pulse leapt to meet her mouth as she kissed the delicate skin of his throat, and then she sank her teeth into the firm muscle where his neck and shoulder joined. Quinn gasped, his hips jerking, and she ran her free hand down his torso, scraping over his nipple with her thumbnail.</p><p>“My lord,” he moaned as she broke away and used her tongue to sooth the red imprints she had left in his skin. Eleanora kissed and bit her way up and down from his chest to his neck, savoring every sound her mouth was coaxing from him. Her hand had wandered even further down his body, tracing the furrows and ridges of muscle low on his belly. A sharp intake of breath from him made her smile into his neck as her fingers stroked the skin just above where he desperately wanted to be touched.</p><p>Nora continued to tease him as he writhed beneath her, leaning away to admire her work— red marks adorned his pale flesh from his shoulders to his chest. But her eyes kept flicking back to his unmarred throat, where his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. And then her lips were closing around the soft skin just under the corner of his jaw, and she pulled his flesh into her mouth. She worried his throat with tongue and teeth and his body arched under her as he gasped and shuddered. He was <i>hers</i>, everyone already knew that—and now he would wear this mark to show it.</p><p>She finally released him, sitting up and smiling as she watched the love-bite grow darker. She moved down his body, stopping to drag her teeth along the beautiful line of his hip bone. Quinn made a soft, needy sound, but she kept going, avoiding where he was so obviously in want of attention.</p><p>She knelt between his legs and grabbed his thighs, pushing them upward—she saw the confusion on his face, but he obeyed, bending his legs double under her hands. Eleanora smirked down at him as his cock bobbed above his sac, utterly exposed between the smooth, taut flesh of his haunches. He flushed deeply, the redness spreading down his face onto his pale, freckled chest.</p><p>“Well, well, Captain,” Eleanora said, reaching down to run a finger up and down his weeping, swollen length. “You’re this close without me even touching you? You’ll have to convince me that you’ll be able to obey before I fuck you. Lay still,” she ordered.</p><p>Eleanora took his cock in her hand, gently encircling it with her fingers, her touch light and teasing. She ran her thumb up and down the underside, stopping just short of the sensitive ridge under the head. Quinn gasped, his legs shaking with the effort of not moving.</p><p>“Tell me, Captain,” she said, keeping her voice cool, “do you think it is <i>appropriate</i> to have such a response to your superior officer? To be so needy? So desperate? So <i>wanton</i>?”</p><p>The Captain groaned and then bit his lip, trying to stay still, to obey her. She smirked at him.</p><p>“Answer me, Captain,” she said, continuing to run her thumb up and down his shaft, watching as his muscles twitched and strained. </p><p>“N—no, my lord,” he whimpered, “it’s not appropriate—not proper—but I am weak, I cannot help myself—” he bit his lip once more to stifle another moan as she traced the swollen head of his cock with her thumb.</p><p>“How many times did you touch yourself while you thought about me?” she asked, her eyelids lowering. When he flushed, she gave him a predatory smile. </p><p>“More than I can count, my lord,” he confessed, his legs trembling as she palmed the firm swell of his ass with her free hand. </p><p>“And when was the first time?”</p><p>When he didn’t answer immediately, she removed her hands altogether and he groaned, shuddering with need. Eleanora glowered down at him and gripped the most tender part of his body that hung below his cock, too tempting to ignore. His body stiffened and he gasped as she rolled him in her hand—she smirked down at him and tightened her grip just enough to make his back arch. She drank in his feelings—his sharp awareness of his vulnerability, his excitement and fear and humiliation. </p><p>“Tatooine,” he gasped, “when—when we returned from Tatooine. After—after I saw you in the oasis.”</p><p>“So you did steal a glance at me, Captain,” Eleanora scolded, tightening her grip on his most delicate parts. Quinn gasped and his cock spasmed as clear liquid dribbled from the tip. </p><p>“How <i>shameful</i>,” she said. Pleased with his honesty, she wrapped her other hand around his cock and began to stroke him in earnest. “How improper to think of you locking yourself in the medbay just to sate your lust. I am your <i>lord</i>, how could you sully me in such a way?”  </p><p>Eleanora grinned at him as he flushed and strangled apologies fell from his lips as Quinn shuddered, his legs jerking as her hands worked him. Desire thrummed in her and she pushed his thighs up further, settling her weight against him.</p><p>She couldn’t wait any more—she needed to fuck him, to watch him writhe and cry out and beg beneath her. </p><p>Eleanora raised herself up and sank down on his cock—and she gasped when the angle she had him at drove him too deep into her. Quinn’s body was rigid underneath her, the muscles in his legs spasming under her fingers. She lifted herself up and sank down a bit more shallowly and began to fuck him, finding a rhythm and smirking down at his flushed face. </p><p>Her hips slammed down on his with brutal speed, her fingers digging into the backs of his thighs as she pushed them forward. After just a few moments Malavai was nearly frantic beneath her, moaning, his back arching, his eyes tightly clenched shut.</p><p>“Look at me,” Eleanora hissed, reaching forward and grabbing his jaw with one hand, forcing him to focus on her. He made a soft, desperate sound as his eyes flew open, needing to obey—but his face was full of despair.</p><p>“My lord,” he gasped, “please, I cannot—if I look at you, <i>please</i>—”</p><p>“I said <i>look at me</i>,” she demanded, shaking his face with her hand as she slowed the movement of her hips. “Watch me fuck you. And if you come without my permission,” she reminded him, rolling herself languidly, taking his cock in and out with nearly agonizing slowness, “you will be <i>punished</i>.”</p><p>Quinn whimpered as she took him to the hilt again and began to grind herself against him—she could feel his emotions radiating out; pleasure, fear, a desperate need to <i>obey</i>, to please her, to be good for her—</p><p>“Fuck,” she breathed, clenching around his cock, her knees going weak as she drank in his desire through the Force. Eleanora leaned forward, increasing the friction against her clitoris, and wrapped her fingers around his throat. Arousal sparked through their connection—she felt his pulse quicken, watched his eyes flutter closed with pleasure as her grip tightened. Her other hand seized the firm muscle of his thigh as she pushed his legs forward even more, and he flushed even darker, aware of how undignified his position was.</p><p>Eleanora leaned forward, sliding him nearly out of her, and then began to rock her hips shallowly, pulling just the tip of him in and out. Malavai made a soft noise, almost a whine, and desperately tried to move his hips, to thrust himself further into her. She slid herself forward, bending one of his muscular thighs further to accommodate her, and she gasped at the increased friction with every movement.</p><p>“Open your eyes,” Nora growled, digging her thumb into his throat as she fucked him. Malavai obeyed, and his brow furrowed as her breasts swayed back and forth just over his face. He raised his head, pushing his neck further into her palm as he buried his face in her soft flesh. And then he turned and caught a nipple in his mouth and Eleanora gasped. Her back arched as pleasure shot through her, like an electric current was running from the two places their bodies were joined.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

</p>
</div><p>“Yes, <i>good</i>,” Eleanora moaned, sinking down further and allowing him to fill her—she’d wanted to tease him even more, but the sensation was overwhelming. She couldn’t help herself. And her Captain’s ecstasy was driving her on, along with the incredible feeling as he pulled her nipple in deeper, sucking intently, his bright eyes shining up at her underneath his furrowed brow.</p><p>And she could feel the growing need within him, feel the warmth of it wrapping around her as her own desire swelled. Quinn’s hips began to twitch beneath her as his thighs jerked and trembled—he released her breast with a soft cry and then bit his lip. </p><p>He was close, so close—</p><p>“My—my lord,” he gasped, his eyes open now and trained frantically on hers, “please, I need—I need to—I cannot—”</p><p>Eleanora cut him off with a rough kiss, making a pleased sound into his mouth when his lips parted obediently for her. He writhed under her when her tongue brushed his, and she broke away, dark amusement settling onto her features.</p><p>“You need to <i>what</i>, Captain?” she said, maintaining her brutal pace as she rode him—not giving him the slightest bit of mercy. She dug her fingernails into the soft, sensitive skin of his haunch and he gasped, his body arching under hers. “Ask politely.”</p><p>Humiliation bled from him even as his body tensed from the effort to obey the rules she had set out.</p><p>“Please, my lord,” Quinn choked out, “please let me come, <i>please</i>—”</p><p>Eleanora slowed down her movements, raising herself until just the head of his cock was inside her—and then she slammed her hips down, ripping a ragged cry from Quinn’s throat.</p><p>“No,” she said.</p><p>Nora tightened her grip on his throat, and his eyes closed as his brow furrowed even deeper. A whimper escaped his lips as she ground herself against him, and Eleanora threw her head back as pleasure arced through her body. She rocked her hips harder, gasping each time her clitoris pressed against him—and his desire for her, his pleasure at being dominated pushed her closer to her peak.</p><p>“Captain,” she hissed, moving the hand on his thigh and burying her fingers in his hair. She yanked his head upward and his eyes snapped open, watching her as he panted and gasped beneath her.</p><p>“Can you be a good boy for me?”</p><p>Malavai <i>moaned</i>, his hips bucking up into hers in spite of his desperation not to finish.</p><p>“Yes, yes, my lord, I promise, I’ll be good—”</p><p>“Then <i>show</i> me,” she demanded, “<i>obey</i> me.”</p><p>Eleanora released his hair and his throat, straightening her back as she fucked him, his legs bouncing under her. She ran her hands up her body, squeezing her breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers, and Quinn made a low sound of despair as his eyes followed her movements.</p><p>She smirked at him as she felt his cock throb, felt how close he was—and then she shifted her angle slightly and cried out when he filled her in just the right way. Eleanora repeated the motion, and the pleasure from her own touch and his desperate lust for her pushed her towards the edge.</p><p>“My lord, <i>please</i>,” he groaned, and then Eleanora was coming, grinding herself against him as she seized his thighs in her hands.</p><p>“Fuck,” she gasped, “yes—”</p><p>And she felt a surge of gratification and pleasure from Malavai as her muscles clamped down on him, riding out her orgasm with shallow, jerking movements. But his need was overwhelming her, he was so close, trying so hard.</p><p>Eleanora leaned over him, fucking him slowly—her hips twitched with aftershocks of her pleasure, and he was making incomprehensible noises, his face twisted with effort. </p><p>“Please, my lord, I <i>beg</i> you,” Quinn cried, “I beg you, have <i>mercy</i>—”</p><p>She smiled down at him, satisfied to see him reduced to such a state—begging her for release. He had obeyed—he had earned his reward.</p><p>“Come for me, Captain,” Eleanora ordered, and within seconds Malavai’s back was arching and he was crying out, his hips bucking and trembling. “Yes,” she purred, “you’ve been such a good boy. <i>You're mine.</i>”</p><p>His pleasure at her praise flooded her, and she rode him slowly, every pulse of his cock sending a thrill through them both as she wrung every drop of come from him.</p><p>“My lord,” he murmured over and over again as his movements stilled—his eyes were squinted shut, and his legs were shaking uncontrollably as she lifted herself off of him. Eleanora reached over and grabbed the soft cloth on the nightstand and began to clean herself up, her chest heaving from her exertion. She wetted a second cloth with warm water from the ‘fresher and reached up to wipe Malavai’s face. He leaned into her touch, nuzzling his face into her palm as she cupped his cheek and gently scrubbed away the drying slickness from when he had knelt between her legs.</p><p>“You were so good, Captain,” she said softly, and he flushed as she gently brushed away the tears that had gathered at the edges of his eyes. She couldn’t say whether they were from the strain or from the relief, but contentment was emanating from him, so she dismissed her instinctive guilt at pushing him that far. He hadn’t used their safeword, and he had promised he would if he needed to. </p><p>She had to trust him.</p><p>He shivered as she ran the cloth down his body, cleaning up the mixture of his own seed and her wetness from between his legs. She tossed the cloth aside and leaned over him, bending to kiss him as her fingers worked to undo the knot on his wrists. His mouth was soft and eager against hers, and when she broke away, his eyes were warm and full of emotion. When the rope went slack, she slid it off his wrists and rolled onto her side, pulling him to her.</p><p>And then it was <i>Malavai</i> slipping his arms around her, not just her Captain. He buried his face in her chest, pressing the length of his exhausted body into hers. Eleanora smiled into his hair, running her fingers along his scalp and neck as the racing of her heart began to slow. He made a contented sound as she stroked and gentled him as his legs continued to tremble.</p><p>“Malavai, that was—” she chuckled as words failed her. He made a soft noise of agreement that was muffled by her breasts, which only compounded her amusement. She felt nearly giddy, and realized that she was still attuned to his feelings—much of the weightlessness, the euphoria was his. She smiled again, squeezing him to her as she turned onto her back.</p><p>He settled into his customary place on her chest, and she held him as he let out a soft sigh. She was happy that they had talked through her reservations if this was the result—she didn’t know if she had ever felt such tranquility from him. And <i>stars</i>, the way he fell apart underneath her—trusted her to take care of him—</p><p>Eleanora clutched him to her, pressing kiss after kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his hair—any part of him she could reach. He turned upward and caught her mouth with his own, raising his hand to cradle her face.</p><p>“Nora,” he said softly as he ran his thumb across the apple of her cheek, “I adore you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoa. This is delving a little deeper than I have before, I hope people enjoy it <s>because I enjoyed writing it more than I care to admit</s></p><p>Thanks to SunsetofDoom for helping me with some brainstorming for this chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Service is its Own Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and Quinn attend the promotion of an old Academy classmate of Quinn's.</p><p>Chapter Tags: Oral Sex, Gentle Femdom, Mild Exhibitionism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lord,” Malavai said, “there is another invitation here for you from Darth Vowrawn.”</p><p>Eleanora yawned and leaned back in her chair, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve skipped the last five,” she mused, “and I promised him I would go to the next one. I suppose we should go.”</p><p>She set down her datapad and picked up her cup, taking a sip of the hot, fragrant tea.</p><p>“What is it this time? Vowrawn’s nephew’s birthday? Some general’s retirement?” she asked, suppressing another yawn.</p><p>When Malavai didn’t answer, Eleanora set her tea down and turned, looking over to where her captain stood. He was glaring at his datapad, his brow furrowed. His blue eyes were moving back and forth, growing narrower and narrower as he read. His lip began to curl in disgust.</p><p>“Malavai?” she said.</p><p>He didn’t react at first—not until several more seconds of furious silence passed. Then he lowered the datapad, his jaw clenched tight, and turned to her.</p><p>“Apologies, my love,” he said, straightening to attention. “I was...reminiscing.” He shook his head and walked towards her, offering her his datapad.</p><p>“About what?” Eleanora asked, taking the datapad but focusing on him, her interest piqued. “You didn’t exactly look like you were reliving fond memories.” </p><p>She scooted over in the large armchair and reached up to him, closing her fingers around his wrist.</p><p>“No,” he agreed, lowering himself into the chair next to her, his thigh pressing into hers. “It’s an invitation to Grand Admiral Marlow’s impending promotion. He’ll soon be <i>Moff</i> Marlow.” His voice was thin, and Eleanora thought she detected the slightest hint of bitterness.</p><p>“I take it you know him?” Eleanora said, taking another sip of her tea.</p><p>“I <i>knew</i> him,” Quinn said, “at the Academy. Three years below me—he was in all my advanced placement classes. But he shouldn’t have been.” When Eleanora raised an eyebrow at him, he huffed and continued.</p><p>“He didn’t earn his place there. He <i>wasted</i> his spot in classes he wasn’t nearly intelligent enough to be in—spent his time either sleeping, hungover, or harassing girls. And because of his family connections, he sailed through his final years at the Academy with accolades and awards. Depriving a hard-working, studious future officer of the opportunity to advance themselves.”</p><p>Eleanora could feel his anger swelling as he spoke and resisted the urge to put a calming hand on his arm—better to let him release some of the emotion he kept so tightly restrained.</p><p>“I had a low opinion of him then, and from what I’ve heard he hasn’t changed. And now he’s going to be a Moff at thirty-five,” Quinn said, his body tense beside hers. “A <i>Moff</i>.”</p><p>He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Nora draped her arm over his shoulders and opened herself to his emotions, focusing. His anger had a sharp edge that could only be envy, and shame followed closely on its heels. His old insecurities simmered under the surface—the feeling that no matter how hard he worked, he would never be good enough. </p><p>Malavai was going to be forty in three days, and while he was now a Captain, first rank, his career had suffered permanent damage from his forced stagnation on Balmorra. She knew he found their work for the Empire rewarding, regardless of his rank, but still, an injustice like this had to bother him occasionally. And now was clearly one of those times.</p><p>“Well, Malavai,” she said, “it sounds like this man doesn’t deserve to be graced with the presence of the Emperor’s Wrath at his promotion.” She massaged the back of his neck, working her fingertips into his tense flesh, and after a moment he relaxed. His face softened as he turned to look at her once more.</p><p>“Are you certain, my love?” he said, his voice low. “I will endure the event without complaint if it is beneficial to your status—”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Eleanora said, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. “I’ll put Vowrawn off one more time. Besides, I can think of many, many other things I’d prefer to do here, with you.”</p><p>Malavai flushed a little, but one corner of his lips quirked upward as he pulled her back to him, his mouth catching hers.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Quinn glanced around the promenade as Eleanora spoke to Darth Vowrawn. His eyes scanned the surrounding passers-by—vendors, a pair of Twi’lek women having an animated discussion, a group of young off-duty officers not-so-subtly ogling the girls.</p><p>His lord and Vowrawn were deep into their discussion of Sith politics when Quinn noticed that several of the young men were now staring in their direction. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the face of the senior officer, who was watching Nora with a half-smile. <i>Marlow, in town to celebrate his promotion with his friends, no doubt</i>. He hadn’t seen the man in person in over 15 years, but his round, arrogant face was unmistakable. Two of Marlow’s comrades were whispering to him, elbowing him and clapping him on the back, grinning at his lord.</p><p>Quinn suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and turned back to his lord, but he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Marlow was approaching, flushed with the encouragement of his friends and the smug satisfaction of his impending promotion.</p><p>“Ah, Grand Admiral Marlow!” Vowrawn said, smiling at the man. “Come here, my boy, let me introduce you to the Wrath.”</p><p>Eleanora gave the man a forced smile, reaching to shake his hand, but Marlow held on, bending low to press a slow, deliberate kiss to the bare skin of her knuckles. </p><p>“A pleasure to finally meet you, my lord,” Marlow drawled, his dark eyes looking up at Nora. </p><p>She pulled her hand out of his grip, but Quinn did not miss the way Marlow’s fingers clung to hers. He hadn’t thought he could feel more hostile towards the man, but the way Marlow was looking at his lord made Quinn’s gloved hands clench into fists behind his back.</p><p>“Finally?” Eleanora said, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“Well, I’ve admired your...work...for some time, my lord,” Marlow said, smirking, “I particularly enjoyed your interview in <i>Empire Magazine</i>.”</p><p>Quinn stiffened, furrowing his brow at the man—was he out of his mind to speak to a Lord of the Sith so familiarly? His lord’s eyes narrowed, but she was controlling herself in front of Vowrawn.</p><p>“Marlow, this is Captain Quinn,” Vowrawn said, patting Quinn’s shoulder with his delicately clawed hand. “A marvelously talented man, and the Wrath’s first officer.”</p><p>“We’ve met,” Quinn said, his voice thin.</p><p>“Indeed we have, my lord,” the Grand Admiral said, smirking, “Quinn and I were at the Academy together. I must say, it’s good to see that you’ve done so well for yourself, <i>Captain</i>. Good to see that all that studying, all those extra duty shifts really paid off for you.” Marlow’s eyes fell meaningfully to Quinn’s rank insignia, and his smirk widened. Vowrawn’s brows drew together—it was the closest thing to disapproval Quinn had ever seen on the genial Sith’s face.</p><p>Quinn glared at the Grand Admiral, but then he saw his lord stand a little straighter—saw the tension in her stance. Her fingers moved, and he felt the lightest of Force touches on his shoulder—telling him to wait. He relaxed.</p><p>“I know that Lord Vowrawn has already extended you an invitation to the ceremony,” Marlow continued, turning back to Eleanora, “but I wanted to invite you personally as well. I would be so honored if you would attend.”</p><p>“Ah,” Vowrawn said hastily, “my dear boy, I’m afraid that the Wrath was <i>just</i> telling me that she could not—”</p><p>“Nonsense, Lord Vowrawn,” Eleanora said, smiling a little too widely at Marlow, “Grand Admiral, I wouldn’t <i>dream</i> of missing it.”</p><p>Quinn suppressed a smirk of his own—after three years of serving his lord, he knew that look. Marlow clearly had no conception of the enemy he had just made.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>When they arrived at the ceremony, Eleanora pulled Malavai close on the front steps, taking his hand in hers.</p><p>“Will you be my escort for the evening, Captain?” she asked, smiling up at him. Malavai flushed a little, glancing around, no doubt aware of how many eyes they would draw as a pair.</p><p>“It’s hardly a secret anymore, Malavai,” she said, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Not after the interview.”</p><p>“The interview that I seem to recall advising you against, my lord,” he huffed, straightening his dress uniform jacket. Eleanora laughed softly—she recalled how in the weeks after the issue was published, Malavai had received letter after letter from men he had served with, congratulating him on his good fortune. He had been so mortified—but she had felt no small amount of smug satisfaction from him, though he would never admit it. </p><p>Once he was sure that his uniform was impeccable, he stepped closer and offered her his arm.</p><p>“Nevertheless,” he said, giving her a small smile, “it would be my honor, my lord.”</p><p>Eleanora slipped her arm through his, closing her fingers on the firm muscle under his jacket.</p><p>When they stepped through the doors, she was greeted by the familiar sights and sounds of a high-class Imperial affair. Smartly dressed officers lined the walls, and the occasional Sith lord preened, basking in the attention from the partygoers. A waiter approached, offering them a glass of champagne from his tray, and Eleanora took one gladly.</p><p>“My lord Wrath,” a deep voice said, and Eleanora turned to see Grand Admiral Marlow, flanked by his men. He reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth, but she pulled it out of his grip, resting it on Quinn’s arm.</p><p>“Grand Admiral,” she said, inclining her head at him as his dark eyes flashed dismissively to Quinn. Irritation surged through her, but she took a deep breath and pushed it aside. She would wait for the most opportune moment to strike.</p><p>“I’m so delighted that you came, my lord,” Marlow said. “I must greet more arriving guests, but I hope to get a chance to speak with you.” He gave her a low bow, and turned away with a smug smile—not even bothering to acknowledge Quinn. He took a glass from a passing waiter and drained it, handing the empty flute to one of his men.</p><p>She and Malavai made a few rounds of the party as he spoke to her in a low voice, pointing out this Moff, that Corporal, the General in the hoverchair who had lost both his legs getting his own men to safety. Eleanora smiled up at Quinn, at the way his face lit up as he told her the story of the General’s heroism. There was something boyish in his face as he spoke, a warmth in his dark blue eyes as his free hand gestured while they slowly walked through the lavish room. He finished the tale as they approached the bar, and his words trailed off as he looked at her.</p><p>Malavai took a step closer to her—closer than he usually preferred to be in public—and he gave her a small smile, the corners of his full lips turning upward. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, a hint of pink spreading over his face.</p><p>“What was that for?” Eleanora asked, catching his fingers in hers.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it, my lord,” Malavai said, “not when you were looking at me like I was the only person in the room.”</p><p>Eleanora wanted to kiss him—to back him up against the bar and take hold of him, leave his hair mussed, his face red, his lips swollen. But she would wait—if he was going to spend his birthday here with her so she could watch the Grand Admiral make a fool of himself, she was certainly going to make it worth his while. She could see Marlow at the other end of the bar, knocking back what she was sure was his fourth or fifth drink.</p><p>“Will you get me a whiskey, my love?” she asked Quinn as she surveyed the room.</p><p>“Of course, my lord,” Malavai said, turning to the bartender. After a few seconds, he returned empty-handed. </p><p>“Apologies, my lord, it appears that this particular station is out of whiskey. I will return shortly.”</p><p>Eleanora watched him walk away, admiring the slim fit of his dress uniform pants over his perfectly toned ass.</p><p>“My lord,” a deep voice cut into her reverie, “care for a drink?”</p><p>She turned and Grand Admiral Marlow was there, lounging in the seat next to her as if he’d been there all night. He held up a bottle of Corellian whiskey—a brand so expensive that it could have belonged in Vowrawn’s private collection. He poured a glass and pushed it towards her.</p><p>Eleanora narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Ah,” Marlow said, “your <i>Captain</i> is getting you one already, is he?”</p><p>“He is indeed,” Eleanora said, leaning her back against the bar and resting her elbows on it.</p><p>“I <i>must</i> ask,” Marlow said, sipping his whiskey and applying what he clearly believed to be his most charming smile, “what you possibly see in the man. Does he still blush like a virgin any time a woman looks at him?”</p><p>His comrades chuckled from their seats and Eleanora’s hands clenched. The man was too stupid to notice the tension coiled in her posture.</p><p>“Still playing hard to get?” Marlow laughed. “I like it, I like a challenge. I’ll tell you what, my lord, let me tell you this story. So back in the Academy, Quinn couldn’t even <i>speak</i> to a girl without turning red. So one day, my mates and I made a girl I was seeing go talk to him—tell him she liked him—”</p><p>He wiped his eyes, laughing as he struggled to get the words out.</p><p>“Oh, <i>stars</i>, his <i>face</i> when she talked to him, like he was staring down the barrel of an ion cannon—and then the next week, he told her he <i>loved</i> her—”</p><p>Eleanora whirled on the man, stepping into his personal space until he was backed up against the bar. She could feel amusement radiating off him, along with fear—but far less fear than his situation warranted. She would have to correct that. </p><p>“Listen carefully, Grand Admiral. If you say another <i>word</i> about him,” she said, glaring at the man’s smug face, “this night will <i>not</i> go well for you.”</p><p>Grand Admiral Marlow met her gaze evenly, his dark eyes narrowed and unblinking. Apparently he had decided to listen to reason.</p><p>She stepped back, turning away—he was beneath her attention. Eleanora was a step and a half away from him when she felt hard fingers close around her wrist. </p><p>She stiffened, controlling her instinctive urge to throw the man across the room for daring to lay a hand on her. Even Marlow’s friends had gone silent, their faces pale and drawn—but Marlow was too drunk on whiskey and his own self-aggrandizement to notice. </p><p><i>“Nora</i>,” the Grand Admiral said, “Nora, I’ve seen <i>every</i> holo, every vid—looked at that magazine cover more times than I can say." Eleanora fumed—how dare he presume to use her name? "A woman like you—you deserve the <i>best</i>. And that’s <i>me</i>,” he drawled, his hand still on her arm. “Come on, just give me a kiss. You can’t possibly be satisfied by that washed-up <i>nobody</i>—”  </p><p>Eleanora seized him by the throat, lifting his feet from the floor. </p><p>The Grand Admiral raised his hands, scrabbling madly at her invisible grip, shock and outrage contorting his face. It took every bit of her restraint not to crush his vocal chords, to wring his neck and drop his limp body to the floor. Her anger raced through her, making her blood pound in her ears.</p><p>“How <i>dare</i> you,” he growled, “do you know who I <i>am</i>, you alien filth? My uncle, my <i>father</i>—”</p><p>Eleanora smiled darkly at him, dragging him through the air, his legs kicking in an undignified manner as she used the Force to push him away from the bar. His flailing feet knocked over his bar stool, making a loud clatter. She heard a few gasps, then the din of chattering voices faded and the room fell silent. The crowd parted, opening a path for her to slam the Grand Admiral against the wall. The crimson banners hanging from the ceiling rippled from the impact, and she approached his struggling body at a leisurely pace—without turning her head, she noted Malavai standing in the doorway, a glass of whiskey in each hand. She drank in his emotions—felt his alarm, his concern—felt his secret satisfaction at seeing Marlow put in his place.   </p><p>“I know who you are, Grand Admiral Marlow,” Eleanora said, tightening her grip enough to cut off any further speech from the man. His face was a deep red and his dark eyes were beginning to bulge. “But you seem to have forgotten who <i>I</i> am. I’m guessing you’re not used to alien women being able to put up a fight, are you?” she sneered.</p><p>“Let me do you a favor and remind you. I am the <i>Empire’s Wrath</i>. I am equal in rank to the Dark Council, and I am <i>not</i> bound by them. Your uncle and daddy are right over there, boy,” she said, choking him harder, watching his wild, fearful eyes dart to where his father stood as silent as the rest of the room. “Do you see them making a move to stop me? <i>No</i>?”</p><p>Marlow’s face was nearly purple now, twisted into a grimace of pain and fear, and a dark patch spread down the front of his pants. Eleanora wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“Captain Quinn?” she called, and Malavai was at her side, standing at attention.</p><p>“My lord,” he said.</p><p>“Captain Quinn, please refresh my memory, what is the penalty for assaulting a Lord of the Sith?”</p><p>“Death, my lord,” Quinn answered evenly.</p><p>Eleanora relaxed her grip a little, let the man take a shuddering, hitching breath. She could feel Malavai’s desire for her growing—she felt the corner of her lips curl upward. Malavai certainly did have a rather specific set of turn-ons, and watching her display her power was one of them. </p><p>“And tell me, Captain, would that be your judgement in this case?” she asked, not moving her eyes from Marlow’s. The man’s outrage was back, warring with his terror—she could feel it rolling off him in waves.</p><p>“My lord,” Quinn said, “the man has already pissed himself. Is it even worth killing him?” He turned to her, one eyebrow raised. “One can only hope he brought a spare pair of pants, or is he going to have to accept his new title of Moff like this?”</p><p>Eleanora smirked at Marlow, whose face was turning red again, though she had not tightened her grip.</p><p>“Either way, I’m not sure he’ll ever live down the shame, my lord,” Malavai observed.</p><p>Eleanora released the man, watching him slump against the wall as his feet searched for purchase. His friends rushed in, helping him to his feet as his chest heaved and he was forced to wipe spittle from his mouth. Marlow glared at her, furious and humiliated and utterly impotent to do anything about it.</p><p>“Congratulations on your promotion, Grand Admiral,” Eleanora tossed the words over her shoulder as she stalked away, grabbing Quinn’s arm as he fell into step beside her. She held out her hand, and Marlow’s bottle of aged Corellian whiskey flew from the bar into her grip. The crowd began to mull around once more as the moment passed—it was unusual for a man of Marlow’s rank to be put into his place so publicly, but a gathering with several powerful Sith in attendance was considered dull if there wasn’t at least one instance of Force-choking.</p><p>“This way,” Nora said, tugging on Quinn’s arm as they rounded the corner into a smaller room. She pulled him through another open door into a private room—there was limited seating and a small bar, but it was empty. The musical cues for the promotion ceremony began, faint but steady from a few rooms away.</p><p>She led Malavai to the bar, pulling him behind the counter with her as she reached up to grab two glasses. She poured them each a generous serving from the Grand Admiral’s bottle and smiled at Malavai as she pushed his glass into his hand.</p><p>Eleanora clinked her tumbler of whiskey against Quinn’s and tossed it back, savoring the burn as it slid down her throat. Malavai’s cheeks were still flushed from her earlier display—his pupils were dilated as he stared at her and sipped from his own cup. She could sense his lust for her—felt it lapping at her like a flame. And it <i>kindled</i>, filling her with heat, fed by her adrenaline and earlier anger.</p><p>“Malavai,” she said, stepping closer to him, burying her fingers in his hair, pressing kisses to his jaw, his neck, his cheek. “I can <i>feel</i> that you want me. I know that while I was choking him all you could think about was my hands on you.”</p><p>Eleanora seized him by his collar and kissed him as she pushed him against the wall, swallowing the muffled sound he made as his body impacted against the dark wood paneling behind the bar. She unbuttoned his jacket, slipping her hands under it to feel him through his thin undershirt.</p><p>She nibbled at the tender skin of his throat, drawing a soft gasp from him. Eleanora grinned into his neck, pinning his hips to the wall with hers—and felt the evidence of his desire pressing into her belly. “Or my <i>mouth</i>,” she murmured, catching his earlobe in her teeth.</p><p>“My lord,” he protested, “<i>please</i>, anyone could walk in—”</p><p>“And?” Nora asked, slowly dropping to her knees, her smile widening as realization dawned in Malavai’s eyes.</p><p>“My <i>lord</i>,” he said as she ran her hands up and down the inside of his thighs, then began to work on his belt, “Nora, please, you <i>can’t</i>—”</p><p>“Tell me to stop, and I will,” she said, undoing the fly of his dress pants and rubbing his cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. He inhaled sharply and his hips pressed forward into her hand—his emotions were fluctuating wildly between worry and desperate arousal and the fear of discovery, but his body craved her touch. She smiled up at him, then reached between his legs, and in a moment his cock was jutting out before her.</p><p>She ran her tongue up the bottom of his length, teasing the sensitive underside of the head, and Malavai gasped. Eleanora grinned and grabbed the base of his cock with her hand, taking just the tip of him between her lips, running her tongue around his swollen flesh. She reached out with the Force, basking in his lust and pleasure at the heat of her mouth, the sight of her performing such an act on him. The fact that it was <i>him</i> she wanted, not a Sith lord.</p><p>Or a Moff.</p><p>She ran one hand up the back of his muscular thigh and grabbed a handful of his ass, pulling him closer as she began to suck his cock in and out of her mouth in earnest. Malavai moaned softly, his hands gripping the countertop he was slumped against, his head falling back in pleasure.</p><p>When she took his cock as deeply as she could without gagging herself, pressing her tongue against the underside with every stroke, he began to lose his fight with controlling the noises she was dragging from him. After a particularly loud moan he clamped one hand over his mouth, and the sight filled Eleanora with desire—she loved watching him lose control as he tried so desperately to cling to it.</p><p>Drinking in his pleasure through the Force, she felt her own desire growing—she squeezed her thighs together, enjoying what little friction the movement provided. She could attend to her own needs later. Right now, she wanted to make Quinn come utterly undone.</p><p>She increased her pace, pulling him in and out of her mouth as her hand stroked his cock—and then she stopped, feeling him grow close. She wasn’t going to draw it out too long—wasn’t going to push her luck. But she had to tease him just a little.</p><p>Eleanora released his cock with an obscene popping sound, and he flushed darker, moving his hand just long enough to allow a small gasp to escape his lips. </p><p>“Good boy,” she murmured, stroking him slowly with her hand, watching his face as he shuddered in helpless surrender at her praise. His blue eyes stared down at her, and then squinted shut when she pulled him back into her mouth. She closed her lips around the head of his cock, making a tight seal, and then dragged herself up and down, teasing him. She knew how sensitive he was, what to do to drive him wild—and she employed every trick she had.</p><p>Malavai doubled over under her assault, gripping the forward countertop with one hand and covering his mouth once more with the other. His muffled moaning, the way his hips jerked and twitched, the way his cock was swelling even more in her mouth—she knew he was close.</p><p>“My lord,” he cried, gripping the counter with both hands, and she seized the back of his thighs, pushing him deep into her mouth as his cock began to swell and pulsate.</p><p>“<i>Nora</i>,” Malavai moaned, his legs trembling as his hips bucked helplessly into her. He spilled himself on her tongue, his seed filling her mouth.</p><p>A sudden voice made both of them freeze—Quinn, disheveled, leaning back against the bar counter, his face flushed and utterly sated, and Nora, her mouth still around his cock, her mouth full of the salty, slightly bitter taste of his come.</p><p>“Can you <i>believe</i> the <i>nerve</i> of her—daring to lay a hand on me. On <i>me</i>! The entire night is ruined, this is <i>all</i> people will talk about whenever my name is mentioned,” Marlow snarled as his friends tried to console him.</p><p>“You!” Marlow said, catching sight of Quinn behind the bar. Eleanora could sense the man’s impotent rage and humiliation—he was eager to take it out on someone. “Not so tough without that Sith whore of yours, are you, Quinn?”</p><p>Malavai stared down at Nora, his eyes wide with alarm and mortification, and she smirked at him, sliding her mouth off of his cock. His lips parted slightly as she released him and rose to her feet.</p><p>She turned to look at Marlow, who took a step backward when he saw her, his face growing pale. She met his gaze and then swallowed theatrically, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Eleanora walked slowly around the bar, sauntering up to the Moff.</p><p>He started backpedaling as she grew closer, but she held him in place with the Force. When she stood directly in front of him, she grabbed his jaw in her hand, holding his face close to hers. She dug her fingers into his soft face, smiling darkly at him.</p><p>“Tell me, <i>Moff</i> Marlow,” she said, watching his outraged face through half-lidded eyes, “would you still like that kiss you asked me for?”</p><p>His friends were frozen, unable or unwilling to intervene, and Marlow struggled, his face twisted with disgust as her lips hovered mere centimeters from his, the taste of Quinn’s come still on her tongue.</p><p>Eleanora laughed at him, pushing his face backwards so violently that he staggered back and was forced to catch himself on a table and chairs. He scrambled out of the room, his comrades on his heels.</p><p>She turned back to Quinn, who was flushed but looking more than a little smug as he straightened his uniform and began buttoning his jacket back up. Eleanora grinned at him, taking another sip of whiskey, and watched in appreciation as he attempted to make himself presentable once more.</p><p>But even after he did his best, his hair was still a little unruly, his jacket a little rumpled—any smart observer would know that he had been up to something, and Quinn knew it. He flushed as she smiled at him, but pulled her in for a kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Malavai,” she murmured, nipping at his lower lip and dragging her teeth along it, making him gasp softly when she released him.</p><p>“Thank you, my lord,” he said, his eyes soft. “I hope you will allow me to repay your...generosity...when we return home.” He moved one hand from the small of her back down to her ass, pulling her against him, and she shivered with pleasure when his lips brushed her neck.</p><p>Eleanora hummed with pleasure as she kissed him again, brushing his tongue with hers—a sharp current of arousal ran through her belly.</p><p>She broke away and smiled up at him. She reached up and wiped her lipstick off of his mouth and his neck, and reapplied a fresh coat to her now-swollen lips.</p><p>As they made their exit, Eleanora was aware of a few knowing glances—but what did it matter?</p><p>Who would dare to say anything?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe. This had a lot more plot than porn compared to my usual PWP, but I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p><a href="https://sleepswithvillains.tumblr.com/post/635413422387953664/oc-interview-eleanora">Here</a> is the interview/magazine cover referenced in this chapter, if you're interested! :D</p><p>And thanks to Tishina for coming up with the best title! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Life Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quinn and Nora celebrate their first Life Day together. Short, but sweet! :D</p><p>Chapter Tags: Gentle Femdom, Handjobs, Teasing, NSFW-ish Art</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

</p>
</div><p>“My lord, <i>please</i>, this—the crew—” Quinn stuttered, his body stiff in her arms. Her hand continued to grope him, and she felt him begin to respond as she dragged his earlobe through her teeth.</p><p>“They’re all ashore, Malavai—not due back for several hours. We have time,” Eleanora murmured, her lips still moving against his ear. He let out a soft gasp when she nipped his neck, and when she sank her teeth in harder, he arched back against her, his hips bucking forward into her hand. Arousal coursed through her, making her knees feel weak as it pooled low in her belly.</p><p>Eleanora chuckled darkly, running her fingers up and down the outline of his erection where it bulged against his uniform pants—the dusky pink fabric of the apron moving with her hand. She moved her other hand from his chest down to his waist and made quick work of his belt—in a moment, she was reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock.</p><p>“My lord,” he breathed, “I—”</p><p>His words trailed off into a moan as she began to stroke him, the tight circle of her fingers sliding up and down his length. When she ran her thumb teasingly over the sensitive head, he leaned forward, gripping the countertop with both hands, a choked noise breaking from his lips.</p><p>She wrapped her free hand around his chest, pressing herself snugly into his back. She kept up her brisk pace, muscle memory and her awareness of his pleasure through the Force guiding her movements. His lust washed over her, the taboo of being outside their quarters—despite the empty ship—heightening his arousal even as it mingled with embarrassment.</p><p>“Mmm, you like this, don’t you, Malavai? You <i>like</i> being a bit naughty, don’t you?”</p><p>His breath hitched and his hips jerked forward into her hand, and then she slowed down, loosening her fingers. She stroked him with agonizing slowness, running her fingertips lightly over the swollen head of his cock, feeling the wetness that she had already teased out. Nora moved a single finger up and down the underside of his heavy length, and his entire body trembled as he maintained his white-knuckled grip on the countertop.</p><p>“Don’t you?” she repeated, making a circle of just her forefinger and thumb and closing it just below the tip of his cock, but she didn’t move.</p><p>She could feel his stubbornness, his desire to resist, not because he didn’t want this, but because it wasn’t proper. And if he admitted he wanted this, it would mean he was encouraging her lewd behavior. Nora grinned and stood on her tip-toes to catch his earlobe in her teeth again and gave it a gentle tug.</p><p>Malavai gasped and thrust forward, pushing his cock through the ring of her fingers, but she remained still—and after a moment he surrendered, pulling himself back and then moving forward again. He moaned, his head dropping forward in defeat as his hips found a rhythm, fucking her hand as his upper body leaned over the counter.</p><p>He made another soft noise, something sibilant and low that might have been a word, and Nora smirked, reaching down with her other hand to cup the delicate flesh that hung under his cock.</p><p>“What was that, Malavai?” she asked sweetly, fondling him as he continued to rut wantonly into her hand.</p><p>“Yes,” he ground out, and she kissed his neck and pressed the side of her head against his upper back.</p><p>“Yes, what?” she said, still forcing him to do all the work—making him take his pleasure rather than give it to him. <i>Stars</i>, she wanted him—and part of her was tempted to push him down on the floor and take him, or make him pleasure her on his knees—but this was too amusing to stop.  </p><p>Malavai whined, inhaling sharply through his nose, and his hips snapped forward, his pace growing more frenzied.</p><p>“Yes, I—like it when you—when you touch me like this,” he moaned, his voice low and thick. She felt his tension growing—felt how close he was to the edge, and how much closer his admission had brought him. </p><p>Eleanora smiled into the back of his uniform jacket and finally began to move her hand, stroking him in time with his movements—and he gasped in relief, his thrusts growing erratic and wild.</p><p>“There’s a good boy,” Nora purred, and suddenly he was moaning, his head lolling back against her shoulder as he began to come.</p><p>“My lord—” he gasped as she stroked him, and she felt his seed begin to coat her fingers and the inside of the apron. She kept her pace steady as his hips jerked and twitched, and when she was satisfied that she had taken everything he could give, she finally slowed her movements. Malavai sagged against her as she pressed kisses into his neck, and he turned his head to intercept her, catching her lips with his own.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p>
<p>Nora smiled at Vette as the Twi’lek unloaded her armfuls of wrapped parcels onto the countertop, careful to avoid the racks of cooling Life Day cookies. Pierce was pouring generous glasses of Corellian whiskey, and Jaesa was humming softly to herself as she used the Force to hang a garland around the common room.</p><p>“Nora!” Vette frowned, “you’ve got flour all over your shirt! What happened to your new apron?”</p><p>“Oh, it got a bit messy—I had to throw it in the wash,” Nora answered casually.</p><p>She smiled as she caught the blush that spread across the back of Malavai’s neck as he reached to place an ornament on the Life Day tree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the result of a tumblr prompt! :D Thanks Tishina, this was too fun, haha.</p><p>Happy Life Day, everyone, and thank you so much for reading! And special thanks for the kudos and comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Restitution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is an idea for a response to OC Kiss Week on tumblr that rapidly spiraled out of control--for full context, please see this <a href="https://sleepswithvillains.tumblr.com/post/643471535299002368/a-masterpost-of-all-my-sketches-for-oc-kiss-week">masterpost</a> of Nora giving out smooches for OC Kiss Week!</p><p>And I do blame November and Cinlat and Tishina for encouraging this, haha.</p><p>So here's an overly long, smutty oneshot of how Quinn might react to seeing Nora give out or receive a grand total of 17 kisses to other people... :D</p><p>WARNING: NSFW ART</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn’s shoulders were stiff as he stood at the bar, pouring himself a second glass of whiskey. Or was it his third? It was a testament to his rattled state that he couldn’t recall such a simple thing. The spirit burned on his tongue, his throat, in his chest—but he swallowed it like the jealousy he’d been choking on all week.</p><p>“Malavai,” his lord said, and he turned to see her standing in the doorway of the refresher, securing her silk robe around her waist. She approached him as she piled her mostly-dried hair on top of her head and secured it there. The deft, practised movements of her hands drew his eye, and then his gaze fell to the arch of her neck. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he imagined another’s lips there—in the spot where her shoulder met the delicate skin of her throat. The place where, when he applied a particular pressure with his teeth, he could always be assured to draw a soft gasp from her. His fingers tightened around his glass of whiskey.</p><p>“Yes, my lord?” he said, standing at attention—but he didn’t try to disguise his lingering disapproval. Eleanora cocked her head at him, red eyes glowing beneath her dark lashes, and her cheeks dimpled with a half-smirk.</p><p>“Malavai, you’ve been tense all week,” she said, stepping closer. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll help you relax?”</p><p>He released a huff of air through his nose, but he didn’t resist when she led him to the armchair and sat him down. For several days, and especially this evening, he had been shorter with her than he’d intended to be—and his embarrassment about his adolescent jealousy only served to make him more prickly. But in the end, there were few requests that he would refuse his lord—<i>his wife</i>. Whatever his mood. </p><p>Quinn settled into the chair and Nora’s hands came to rest on his shoulders, lightly running over the pale fabric of his uniform jacket. He resisted the urge to lean back into her touch—he knew it was petty, but he wasn’t quite ready to give in yet. He took another sip of whiskey, and her fingers began to press into the muscles of his upper back.</p><p>After a few seconds, her fingertips moved to his shoulders and her thumbs rubbed in gentle circles on either side of his spine. He felt his resolve waver, but clenched his jaw and remained still and silent. But then she dug her thumbs into the place just under his shoulder blades that always ached after a long day, and he stifled a moan. She pressed a kiss into his hair and Malavai’s eyes fluttered closed—he inhaled deeply, catching the faint scent of Kaasian vanilla from her proximity.</p><p>He stiffened when she released him—he hadn’t realized that he had been leaning against her hands. Nora swung around the chair and sidled into the seat with him, her knee against his hip. He frowned, but suddenly her fingers were moving at his throat and he went still. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers worked at the buttons of his collar—and when she bit her lip in concentration, he felt a stir of desire low in his belly. Her fingertips pressed into him as she undid each button, and he found himself breathing harder as she moved lower. Her robe had slid open on one side, exposing her shoulder and the top of her breast, and heat raced through his veins. An unfair advantage—he wondered if she had tied it loosely on purpose. When he dragged his eyes from her cleavage back up to her face, her knowing smirk confirmed his suspicions.</p><p>By the time she finished unbuttoning his jacket, it took all his restraint not to lean forward and pull her into a kiss. He’d watched her teeth bite and worry that full lower lip as she worked, and he wanted to pull it between his own. He wanted to thread his fingers into her hair, to feel her against him. To breathe her in. To drown out every image in his head of her kissing someone else.</p><p>But before his resolve could break, she slid behind him in the chair, one knee on either side of his legs, and after a moment she returned her hands to his shoulders. The warmth of her fingers on his bare skin made the rest of him shiver, and she began to massage his shoulders again. Quinn sighed, unable to resist leaning back into her touch—not when each place where her fingers trailed over his skin felt electrified. After a few moments, she nuzzled her face into his hair, resting her head against the back of his.</p><p>“My love,” she said softly, “you know that you’re the only one I want, don’t you?”</p><p>He knew that logically—of course he did. He was the father of their child. Her ring encircled his finger—a palpable reminder of the day that she had claimed him as her husband in front of the entire Empire. And when he touched her, when her legs trembled around his hand or his mouth, it was <i>his</i> name she cried out. But his insecurities, his <i>inadequacies</i> still plagued him occasionally, and seeing what had happened over the past week had brought them into sharp relief. Jealousy surged up from his gut and he sat up straighter as its cloying heat spread through his body.</p><p>Nora dragged her fingernails across his skin, leaving burning trails behind, and then her hand wrapped around his neck. He couldn’t suppress the gasp that spilled from his lips when she tilted his head back, exposing his throat, one finger pressed firmly under his chin. And then her lips brushed the top of his shoulder, and he felt her breasts against his skin. Lust mixed with his envy, inflaming both feelings, and he flushed under her touch. Another low sound broke from him, and his cheeks burned at how obvious his desire must be to her, in spite of his attempt at remaining aloof.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

</p>
</div><p>“How can I make it up to you, Malavai?” she murmured in his ear, and he leaned back against her—he needed to feel her softness against him. He closed his eyes, considering the question—weighing and turning the possibilities in his mind. But then she pressed her lips against his skin again.</p><p>“I—” he gasped as her teeth scraped his shoulder, “I believe I have been— ” Another nip to his skin made his legs jerk together, reminding him of just how confining his pants felt. “I have been deprived.” She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, and her breath against his skin made it difficult to concentrate on what he was trying to say. “I—I demand restitution, my lord.”</p><p>A warm huff of laughter stirred his hair, sending sparks of pleasure down his shivering body.</p><p>“Do you, now?” Nora chuckled darkly, brushing her lips along his shoulder again. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.”</p><p>“I want all of them,” he breathed, “every kiss that should have been mine.” His fingers clenched into fists, and another wave of arousal passed over him, compounded by the idea of Nora’s eyes closing, her back arching as someone <i>else</i> pressed their lips into her neck—  </p><p>She slipped out of the chair and stood in front of him, and he gazed up at her—some of her hair had fallen free and tumbled down her shoulders.</p><p>“You mean, like this?” Nora reached out and cupped his face in her hands, then pressed her lips to his forehead so gently that he half-wondered if he’d imagined it. </p><p>“No,” he said, his eyebrows knitting together, and she laughed softly, pressing her lips into his brow, as if to smooth away the furrowed skin. Nora leaned away again, running her fingers down his cheek, and her dark lips curled upwards in a smile.</p><p>“Like this, then?” She bent over him again and this time pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then finally to the corner of his mouth. He turned his face to catch her mouth with his, but she pulled away, smiling at him as her red eyes glowed with mischief. He huffed in frustration, which only seemed to amuse her more.</p><p>“No, I want a <i>proper</i> kiss,” he said, aware of how petulant he sounded but wound too tightly to care.</p><p>“Ah, of course,” she said lightly, “how silly of me.” </p><p>She leaned down again, tightening her grip on his jaw, and his heart raced in anticipation. Her lips touched his, but she pulled away, keeping it chaste and woefully brief. His brow furrowed and he glared up at her—at her deliberate teasing. It wasn’t enough, she <i>knew</i> it wasn’t enough. And then she smiled innocently at him and straightened, reaching up to pull her hair back into its tie.</p><p>As she raised her arms above her head, she shifted her weight to one foot, putting every curve of her body on perfect display. Her breasts swayed as her hands moved, and his resolve snapped like a wire pulled far too tightly. Quinn was on his feet in an instant, his arms snaking around her waist, and he crushed his mouth to hers, swallowing the muffled noise of surprise that he knocked from her.</p><p>He gripped her soft body, running his hand down her side and hooking his fingers under her thigh, hiking it up into his hand as he pushed her against his desk. She got the hint and hopped up onto the smooth, dark metal surface, wrapping her legs around him. Nora’s fingers tangled into his hair and angled his head upward, and she fell on his throat, biting and kissing, and he pushed his hips forward until he was flush against her.</p><p>Quinn kissed her again, moaning as her tongue moved against his, and felt her hands fall to his belt, where they began to work. Anticipation flooded him, making his need for her even more desperate, and once she tossed his belt onto the floor, he buried his face in her neck, pressing kisses into the soft, fragrant skin there. She tasted of Kaasian vanilla—of <i>her</i>, of <i>home</i>—and it was driving him mad. Eleanora moaned softly, letting her head loll backward, and he took the opportunity to kiss between her breasts. His mouth trailed across the swell of one breast, and he brushed her nipple with his lips. Her fingers found his hair once more and tightened as he worried and teased the sensitive flesh into a tight bud—and stars, the <i>sounds</i> she was making, because of <i>him</i>— </p><p>“Yes, Malavai,” she gasped, clutching him to her as he pulled her nipple into his mouth. He moaned around her as she reached between them and palmed him through his now-open fly. When he broke away from her breast, he surveyed his handiwork—the stiff peak of her nipple was swollen and dark, and he traced it with his tongue once more.</p><p>Nora whined softly, her arms and legs tightening around him, and then she slid off the desk, pushing him backward until the back of his knees hit the edge of their bed. He obediently lay back under her direction, his heart hammering against his chest as she climbed over him. She pressed a kiss to his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her, running his hand down the curve of her hip and over her thigh. His cock was achingly hard, and all he wanted was for her to touch him, to relieve the desperate pressure coiling inside him. But she was taking her time—and how could he object to any touch of her lips against him?</p><p>Nora scattered kisses over his chest, slowly moving down his body—and every so often, she would glance up at him, a lazy smirk spreading across her features. He let out an involuntary gasp of laughter when her lips ghosted across his belly, and she chuckled, nuzzling her face into his side. His breath hitched when she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down his legs, along with his pants, which had already slid down around his thighs on the journey from desk to bed.</p><p>His hips bucked upward of their own accord when she pressed a kiss to the inside of his leg and began to make her way up. Nora’s fingers brushed over the sensitive scar tissue on the top of his right thigh, and he froze, his hands clenching into fists in the sheets. She looked up at him, her expression soft, and the memories came spilling out from where he kept them tightly locked away. Her motionless body on the floor of the transponder station—the fury and hurt on her face when she finally comprehended the depth of his treachery. The smell of his own flesh burning as Draahg pressed the lightsaber into his side, his leg—and how he knew he deserved it, and so much more. Even nine years later, the thought was enough to make him close his eyes in shame.</p><p>“Malavai,” his wife’s voice said, pulling him out of his memories, and he felt her fingers touch his right hand where it was still clutching the sheets. Her fingertips pried his nails from where they bit into his palm, and in a moment she had intertwined her fingers with his. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, and opened his eyes just as she was lowering her mouth to his scar.</p><p>He gasped as her lips touched the ropy, shining skin that marred his thigh. She tightened her grip on his fingers, smiling gently at him before moving further up his leg. His chest swelled with emotion until it was nearly painful—and she closed her eyes and pressed another kiss against the skin of his inner thigh.</p><p>“I love you,” Quinn said softly, brushing his thumb over her hand, and Eleanora crawled up his body and captured his mouth in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, settling her hips over his. His arousal had waned while he slipped into the dark moments of their past, but now, with the slick heat of her pressing against him, he felt himself grow hard once more. She rocked her hips over him and he moaned into her mouth.</p><p>“I love you, Malavai,” she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw, just below his ear. “There’s no one else I want.”</p><p>The conviction in her voice made his stomach flutter. She briefly pressed her forehead against his before sliding back down to her previous position between his legs. Eleanora reached for his hand, holding it once more, and gripped his leg with her other, pressing another kiss to the inside of his thigh.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

</p>
</div><p>And then she scraped the thin, sensitive skin with her teeth. Quinn moaned, his hips bucking upwards in pleasure. His lord smiled up at him once more, and heat blossomed in his face and spread down his chest as she ran a finger up the underside of his straining cock. Nora leaned down again, kissing and biting along his hipbone, his thighs, everywhere but where he most wanted her attention. Her hair was slipping out of its tie again, and Quinn shivered as the silvery strands dragged along his skin. Her red eyes stared up at him as she wrapped her fingers around his length, and the hint of a smile curled one corner of her kiss-swollen lips.</p><p>She was so <i>beautiful</i>.</p><p>And then she took him into the heat of her mouth, and he lost himself.</p><p>“<i>Nora</i>,” he moaned, clutching the sheets with his free hand and her fingers in the other as he did his best to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth. Her lips slid up and down his cock, teasing him with her tongue, and his legs twitched and trembled as she moved.</p><p>Quinn cried out when she took him deeper, gripping the base of his cock with her hand and dragging her fingernails up the inside of his thigh. <i>Stars</i>, she knew exactly what he wanted, before he even knew he wanted it—he couldn’t stop himself from canting his hips upward into that tight heat— </p><p>A sudden wail from the holocomm shattered the moment, and Quinn groaned, laying back on the pillow and running his hand over his face. He loved his son dearly, and it was hardly the first time Corin had interrupted such a moment, but <i>tonight</i> of all nights— </p><p>Nora released him with a sigh and extricated herself from between his legs.</p><p>“I’ll take care of him,” she said softly, pushing him back down as he moved to stand. Nora leaned down to press a brief but intense kiss to his lips. “I won’t be long.”</p><p>She shrugged her robe back on and opened the door to the nursery.</p><p>Quinn sighed softly, leaning back down into the pillow. His thoughts returned to the events of the week—of seeing her in the arms of so many others. He was forced to admit, as his hand crept down to where his cock was straining in protest of the interruption, that some part of him found a shameful thrill in the idea of her employing her considerable talents on someone else. But the greater part of him wanted nothing more than to hold her against him, to be as deep inside her as he could—to prove to her, to <i>himself</i> that he belonged with her.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>When Nora walked back into their bedroom, she barely had time to notice that the bed was empty before Malavai pulled her into a kiss. She smiled against his mouth as his hands made short work of her robe, and when they broke apart, she cupped his cheek in her hand.</p><p>“Now, where were we?” she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. “A backrub, I think?”</p><p>Malavai’s eyes widened at her teasing, and then narrowed—and then one hand fell to her ass, pulling her against him. His cock was hard against her belly, and in a moment he had spun her around, his mouth falling to her neck. Eleanora gasped, reaching out to his mind and drinking in his emotions—his desire, his love, his frustration. Jealousy was coursing through him as his long fingers dug into her hips, and as he reached between them to take himself in hand, she felt the one thought, the one need that was driving him: <i>he wouldn’t be satisfied until his seed was running down her thighs.</i></p><p>“Malavai,” she breathed, the unexpected <i>possessiveness</i> of the thought making her legs feel weak with arousal. She knew he preferred her to take the lead, and she delighted in it—but on occasion, she did enjoy teasing this fierce passion from him.</p><p>Her triumphant thought was interrupted by his cock pressing against the slickness between her legs, and then in one swift motion, Malavai buried himself inside her. The breath left her body as he pulled her against him, the lean muscle of one arm looped around her belly. He slid himself out, and then thrust in again, just as desperately.</p><p>“Fuck,” she gasped when she could breath again, and his hips snapped against hers once more, setting a brutal pace. Nora staggered forward, bracing her hands on the edge of his desk, and she felt Quinn’s fingers trail down her back. The hand on her hip grabbed a handful of her soft flesh, and he groaned as he lowered his face to her shoulder.</p><p>“Nora,” he breathed against her neck, his stubble scraping her skin and making her shiver. And then he moved his fingers between her legs and she cried out as he began to touch her. Her hips bucked forward as she pressed herself into his hand, and she reached out for his mind once more, drinking in the passion radiating from him.</p><p>“Ten years,” he choked out as he rutted helplessly into her, “ten years since I first laid eyes on you, and I want you more. I want you <i>more</i> now.”</p><p>His finger was circling her clitoris and it was nearly maddening how close she was—and then he was <i>deep</i> inside her, almost too deep. His hips pressed into hers from below and lifted her to her toes, and she came undone. Her legs shook uncontrollably as he drove her to her peak, her hands clutching blindly at his arms to steady herself.</p><p>“Malavai,” she cried as he continued to fuck her, her hips pinned between his fingers and his cock. And then he pressed his face into her neck and moaned, his thrusts growing erratic, and she felt his thighs tremble as he spilled himself inside her. He pushed further in—as far as he could go—and Nora gasped as she felt his cock twitch inside her. After a few more shallow thrusts, he grew still as he panted against her skin.</p><p>“Nora,” he murmured, and she turned her face to press a kiss into his hair. When he raised his head and fixed his dark blue eyes on hers, she pulled him into another kiss. He made a soft noise into her mouth, and she released her white-knuckled grip on the edge of the desk and leaned back against him. His arms tightened around her, and he gently nipped her lower lip as they broke the kiss.</p><p>“Well, Moff Quinn?” she said, gripping the firm muscles of his forearms, “did you find the restitution satisfactory?”</p><p>Malavai laughed softly into her neck, and squeezed her.</p><p>“Indeed, my lord.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Tishina for reading this for me, and all her support &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>